Desde las cenizas
by Arken Elf
Summary: Secuela de experimento de Vida, ¿La fe y el amor seran suficiente? y ¡que hay del resto del mundo?, Los pokemos y los humanos son razas completamente distintas, ¿Aceptarán la verdad?
1. Default Chapter

Desde las cenizas  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Mas allá del fin  
  
Arken elf: Hola de nuevo, agradezco todas sus reviews y gracias a eso he decidido iniciar con la secuela de esa historia que todos conocieron como experimento de vida, siguiendo con el mismo estilo los saludo y ojalá que disfruten de esta historia. Este es un Fanfic sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Es un poco oscura, pero supongo que aquellos que piensen leer esta secuela, ya saben a lo que me refiero.  
  
GRACIAS  
  
Día o noche, muchos lo consideran místico o único.  
  
Un hechizo del universo que muestra las facetas del mundo en el que vivimos.  
  
Yo pienso que tanto la luz del Sol en el día, como su reflejo en la oscuridad de la noche crean ese contraste y a la vez armonía que el mundo necesita para sobrevivir.  
  
Sin luz no existiría la oscuridad y sin la oscuridad no existiría la luz.  
  
De esa misma manera se rige la vida, cual asemeja al Sol con sus momentos de armonía, alegría, felicidad, pero también asemeja la luna, porque la muerte es el final de una travesía, pero no la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
La tristeza, el dolor, la ansiedad y la soledad son la noche, pero la noche se rompe en el punto donde brillan las estrellas, donde la luna refleja al sol, y su brillo se convierte en la guía del viajero cual contempla tal escena como una maravilla mas de la vida.  
  
Entonces pienso, que ironía...  
  
Pero permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Mewtwo, soy una criatura solitaria que vive mas allá del mundo, pero no me malinterpreten, vivo en este universo, pero a la vez no. Pertenezco a este lugar y no.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo pensé que era el único ser ajeno a este universo, sin hogar, sin futuro y con un oscuro pasado.  
  
Pensé que no había razón para mi existencia, hasta que lo conocí, un jovencito logro cambiar mi forma de pensar con sus actos.  
  
Me mostró lo que realmente significa vivir en este mundo, me mostró que yo pertenecía a el, así como el resto de los seres vivos. Pero eso fue tiempo atrás.  
  
Hoy observo un nuevo atardecer mientras me dirijo a un encuentro.  
  
Una jovencita me ha llamado, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Me ha mostrado lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer una vez mas, y ha pedido un favor en nombre de esa antigua amistad.  
  
Es una decisión muy difícil, la que ella tuvo que enfrentar, ya que va en contra de lo que su espíritu desea, pero si ella se encuentra decidida a enfrentarlo, yo no puedo hacer menos...  
  
*****  
  
La noche llegó y a lo lejos pude apreciar la forma de esa joven humana. Puedo ver su rostro afligido, acompañado de una sonrisa forzada. Se alegra de verme, de que escuche su llamado, pero a la vez maldice su suerte.  
  
Se despide de él, pero yo se que no escucha. ¿Por qué no hablarle de frente?, es algo tan difícil de hacer, yo quisiera entenderlo.  
  
-Volverás y esta vez será diferente, tu y yo lograremos tener la fortaleza para luchar juntos por nuestros ideales, por nuestro futuro, por nuestro amor- continuo en su mente.  
  
Puedo leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto, y sus palabras logran conmoverme desde el interior.  
  
No puedo hacer otra cosa que responder a tal mensaje.  
  
-Hermosos pensamiento, joven Misty- replico en voz serena al llegar frente a ella.  
  
-Mewtwo- Me responde con clara seriedad en su voz.  
  
-Se lo que ha sucedido, Joven humana, se porque me has llamado y lamento tu dolor- dije sin permitirle hablar mas.  
  
Muy dentro de mí sabía que si yo se lo permitía su corazón correría el riesgo de traicionarla.  
  
-¿Aceptas mi propuesta?- Me pregunto ella con ese mismo gesto de pasividad que hubiese utilizado yo al verla.  
  
-¿Qué puedo responder, si ella ya ha hecho el sacrificio mayor?  
  
Observe al pókemon eléctrico, el cual esperaba ansioso a su lado.  
  
-Tu, ¿Piensas venir, joven pikachu?- pregunte a la criatura conociendo ya su respuesta.  
  
-Pika (SI)- respondió el pequeño con decisión.  
  
Entonces me dirigí de nuevo a la humana, sabía que no podía partir, no sin su seguro consentimiento.  
  
-¿Estas segura de lo que pides, líder?, yo no puedo asegurarte su retorno a tu brazos, pero si tu fe en él es la misma que la mía no te sentirás defraudada, eso te lo puedo asegurar- cuestione en su mente una vez mas.  
  
-Así será- replico dejando en el piso una pequeña esfera blanca.  
  
Así que esta es- pensé, él se encuentra justo aquí. Sin saber nada mas de la vida, encerrado en una pequeña esfera como cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
-Él no pertenece mas al mundo de los humanos, ni al de los pókemons, su existencia aquí es un riesgo, yo lo amo, pero sé que si se queda conmigo correrá un grave peligro, nadie mas además de Sabrina y yo sabemos la verdad, ni siquiera el joven que nos acompaño aquellos fatídicos momentos- me dijo mirando la masterball.  
  
-Además, ¿Quién sino tú lo entendería mejor?, tu que has experimentado lo que él, has sufrido como el y eres como él.- continuo.  
  
-Cuídalo por mí Mewtwo, no permitas que me olvide- finalizo corriendo de la colina no sin antes despedirse del pequeño pikachu.  
  
-Gracias por todo pikachu, yo jamás los olvidaré y dile a Ash que siempre vivirá en mi corazón.  
  
Ella corrió con esas ultimas palabras en su mente, espíritu y corazón. Se lo difícil que ha sido para ella, ahora mas que nunca no debo fallar.  
  
Admirable humana, justo como él, ella es única- pensé  
  
-Aunque él alguna vez lo dijo, "Todos somos únicos, sin importar lo que seamos", esas palabra se aplican a ti amigo, quien me dio fuerzas para seguir, me ayudo a sobrevivir en un momento de desesperación y me salvo 2 veces de la destrucción haciéndome ver la realidad, arriesgando tu vida y tu seguridad.  
  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de pagarte el favor- continué, con esa escena en mi mente, él cargándome a través de esa larga escalinata, para salvarme, ignorando las protestas de ese otro humano quien se hacia llamar médico, todo por mi bienestar.  
  
Levante la esfera ante mi, para tomarla entre mis manos.  
  
Se que estas ahí, y que crees que el mundo no es mas que una pesadilla de la cual desearas despertar, o será un hermoso sueño en compañía de tu amada, no lo se por el momento, pero sin importar lo que pase por tu mente en este momento habré de asegurarme de que tu vuelvas a ser aquel que alguna vez conocí.  
  
*****  
  
Ahora me elevo junto con tu pequeño amigo, vuelvo a casa donde tu y yo tendremos que entendernos bien, pero descuida que ella te esperará eso puedo asegurarlo.  
  
Vuelo a lo lejos, en esta noche que pinta de oscuridad mi piel, vuelo libre por ese gran cielo con una nueva misión.  
  
Observo nuevamente esa esfera en mi mano.  
  
-Desearía que vieras esta hermosa noche conmigo, pero será mejor esperar...  
  
*****  
  
A lo lejos la joven entrenadora observa a su amor desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche a manos de ese gran pokémon.  
  
Como una estrella rompe el cielo, para desvanecerse después.  
  
-Elegiste bien Misty Waterflower, lo hiciste bien- comento Sabrina, quien le esperaba al inicio de la colina.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no deja de dolerme- contestó la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Nunca se ira el dolor, pero trata de transformar ese sufrimiento en esperanza, esa que te mantuvo viva, aquella que nos obligo a seguir adelante, a ir en contra del mundo- respondió la chica psíquica con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Tienes razón, seré fuerte por él y por mí- dijo Misty  
  
Ambas dieron media vuelta para volver a casa.  
  
Arken elf:  
  
Hola de nuevo, este capítulo solo marca el inicio con un poco de angustia en un aspecto mas psíquico que físico, ya que se trata de lo que Misty siente al tener que abandonar aquello que mas quiere y lo que Mewtwo piensa al respecto. Fue un poquitín profundo, pero recuerden que solo es el arranque, porque en el siguiente capítulo veremos la reacción de Sapmew y sabremos lo que sucedió en esa semana perdida. Se despide su autora deseándoles lo mejor.  
  
GRACIAS  
  
Recuerden que cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será tomada en cuenta para futuros capítulos. 


	2. Eligiendo un camino

Capítulo 2  
  
El camino correcto  
  
Arken elf: Les saludo trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta serie, advertencia, este capítulo puede tener escenas un poco fuertes. Gracias por las reviews, este capítulo esta dedicado a ustedes...  
  
*****  
  
-¿Mamá?- pregunte en un murmullo.  
  
-Shh- escuche cerca de mí- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.-continuo una voz extraña, aquella que no pertenecía a mi madre ni a nadie conocido con excepción de...  
  
La imagen de ese gran pokémon volando, a lo lejos se repitió en mi mente, acompañada de las palabras que escuche. Su despedida, el adiós de un verdadero amigo a quién supuse que jamás volvería a ver.  
  
-Yo estaré contigo siempre a donde vayas, y cuando escuches mi voz, será mi espíritu hablando en tu corazón, recuerda eso amigo mío, recuérdalo.  
  
-Mewtwo- pensé  
  
-Así es joven Ash, muchas cosas has pasado ya, y creo que es momento de dejar ir el pasado, para enfrentar el futuro que se abre ante tus ojos.  
  
-¿Futuro?, ¿Qué clase de futuro pudiese esperar a una criatura como yo?  
  
-El mismo que a una criatura como yo- contesto seriamente.  
  
Por un momento había olvidado que no era el único que había experimentado algo así en el mundo, muchas otras criaturas han sido castigadas por esos seres y yo no soy una excepción.  
  
-Lo lamento- murmure apenado.  
  
-Se lo difícil que es enfrentar ese largo trecho joven Ash, pero puedo asegurarte que no estas solo para superarlo- contesto.  
  
Era de día, podía sentirlo, a pesar de ser incapaz de ver mas allá de aquella vieja cueva en la que él residía. -¿Por qué has venido a mí?- pregunte extrañado.  
  
-Ella me llamo, me dejo ver la verdad en su mente y en su corazón.  
  
-Misty- conteste sin pensar.  
  
-Así es Joven Ash, fue su dolor el que me hizo virar mi camino, hasta ti.  
  
Afligido pensé en mi último encuentro, con ella a mi lado llorando abiertamente en aquel lugar.  
  
-Oh, Misty, ¿Cuánto dolor he traído a tu vida?, tu quien me has apoyado y has creído en mi. Solo has recibido ansiedad de mi parte.  
  
Recordaba la bala aproximarse, hasta hacer impacto en uno de los costados de mi cabeza, inconsciente toque mi cráneo, ella estaba ahí, lo vio dar en el blanco, pensando que era su culpa corrió hasta mí.  
  
Pero no, no fue su culpa después de todo, ¿Cómo podría serlo si tan solo trataba de ayudarme?.  
  
Es algo que habrás de aclarar a su debido tiempo- interrumpió el gran pókemon, él sabía lo que veía en mi mente, pero se limitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, permitiéndome ver la razón de mi estancia en ese lugar.  
  
-Mewtwo, ella me ha enviado aquí puedo sentirlo en ti como una respuesta indirecta, ¿Es acaso que mi presencia ya no es importante en su vida?- cuestione a la criatura.  
  
-Si pensarás eso estarías cometiendo un gran error, ¿Pero quien soy yo para decidir esas cosas?- respondió al instante.  
  
-Gracias- conteste mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Podrían pensar que estaba tomando las cosas con tranquilidad, pero la verdad es que me moría de terror por dentro, la necesidad de volver a casa creaba un vacío en mi existencia junto con el recuerdo de aquella chica pelirroja.  
  
-Una vida común, la vida de cualquier chico humano, es algo que no podrás tener- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.  
  
-Lo sé- conteste dejando que la imagen de mi pasado se desvaneciera con el viento.  
  
-Tu dolor ha sido tan profundo, pero permite que sea tu guía para encontrar el camino de regreso- continuo.  
  
No supe que responder, él ser el guía de mis pasos, ahora todo era tan distinto a la última vez.  
  
-No pido tu confianza, ni tu libertad, solo permite que te muestre el camino que deberás seguir- finalizo señalando la salida de aquel lugar.  
  
-El día es joven, el salir sería imprudente ahora- comento tomando asiento al lado mío.  
  
La bala, esa sensación recorría mi cuerpo sin detenerse, ¿Cómo logre sobrevivir?, estaba seguro de que de ese día no pasaría, pero como siempre me equivoque al pensar tal cosa.  
  
-Ash, escucha, se que estas confundido pero permítenos ayudarte- dijo un pequeño pókemon a mi espalda.  
  
-PIKACHU- replique recobrando algo de vida.  
  
Abrí mis brazos para recibir a mi gran amigo, quien corrió de inmediato hacia mi para contestar el gesto.  
  
****  
  
Mewtwo:  
  
Así lo vi reunirse con su viejo amigo, una vez mas, le observaba sin hacer mayor movimiento, pero me impresionaba a cada momento, su apariencia tan similar y a la vez tan distinto a lo que solía ser.  
  
Era la unión de los 2 seres que yo mas respetaba en ese mundo, era un chico solitario, herido y triste a quien tendría que mostrarle lo que la confianza es una vez mas.  
  
****  
  
-Saldremos al anochecer- dijo el pokémon a su acompañante híbrido quien le miro indeciso.  
  
-¿Es necesario?- pregunte inseguro.  
  
-Lo es- contesto desapareciendo en lo profundo de la cueva.  
  
*****  
  
A lo lejos en la ciudad los hombres se juntaba, preparados para ir en busca de ese extraño pókemon.  
  
Los rumores de la extraña criatura no tardaron en esparcirse por el área y muchos entrenadores, así como investigadores se reunieron en la zona.  
  
No existía una descripción exacta de la criatura, pero su captura sería el éxito seguro para quien lo encontrase.  
  
-No me gusta esto en lo absoluto- Murmuraba la joven psíquica al ver los grupos de rastreadores salir de la ciudad.  
  
-A mi tampoco- respondió su amiga con angustia.  
  
-Descuida, estarán a salvo, después de todo es de Ash y Mewtwo de quien estamos hablando- replico la líder psíquica.  
  
-Eso espero- pensó Misty para sí.  
  
*****  
  
-Sabía que algo así sucedería- pensaba un hombre desde su oficina, quien miraba los sucesos a través de una gran pantalla de plasma que se encontraba al frente.  
  
Se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida de ese lugar, hasta un largo pasillo, el cual cruzo en cuestión de segundos, hasta otra habitación cercana.  
  
-¿Has visto las noticias últimamente?- pregunto molesto al científico quien trabajaba en algún proyecto ajeno al anterior.  
  
-Si- fue la respuesta recibida.  
  
-Entonces sabes que todos esos entrometidos lo están buscando- continuo Giovanni.  
  
-Efectivamente, como usted predijo, es una lástima que hayan iniciado la búsqueda demasiado tarde- dijo Bill, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.  
  
-Tarde, lo dudo mucho- replico el líder del equipo Rocket.  
  
Bill se detuvo, limitándose a observar a su jefe frente a él, era obvio que Sapmew había sobrevivido a tal impacto, pero sin implantes le era imposible localizarlo, a menos que él se pusiese a la vista, consciente de esto todo lo que el científico podía hacer era esperar.  
  
*****  
  
El sol se ha ocultado, pero Mewtwo no parece estar interesado en salir de su escondite, me levante caminando en dirección a la salida, a mi lado pikachu avanza.  
  
-Como en los viejos tiempos pensé.  
  
-¿Sucede algo Ash?- pregunta mi eléctrico amigo.  
  
-Nada- respondí sin desear explicar lo que veía al acercarme al fin de ese lugar.  
  
A lo lejos el cielo azul y estrellado recubría cada espacio, los árboles tenebrosos nos ocultaban de la vista humana, pero no de la pókemon.  
  
-¿Ya viste a esa criatura?- preguntaban un par de umbreons en la oscuridad.  
  
-No es humana, ni tampoco es pókemon- se escucho a lo alto de un árbol donde un Noctol descansaba.  
  
Yo podía entender sus pensamientos, sabía que no entendían lo que tenían frente a ellos, al igual que la gente que me vio ese último día, cuando atravesé la ciudad.  
  
Camine hasta un pequeño lago que se ubicaba cerca de ahí, el sonido del agua me tranquilizaba un poco.  
  
-No los escuches Ash, escuche a pikachu decir, tratando de subir mi autoestima.  
  
-Lo se Pikachu- conteste al llegar al lago, en el cual me senté por un largo rato, disfrutando de la belleza de la noche. Mi cola danzaba con el soplar de viento, mientras yo cerraba los ojos para escuchar los sonidos a lo lejos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Oye tu!!!!- escuche un grito tras los arbustos.  
  
Eran los umbreons acompañados de otros pókemons de su clase, los cuales me miraban enfadados.  
  
-¿Qué desean?- pregunte  
  
-No deseamos criaturas como tu por aquí- respondió uno de ellos.  
  
-Así es- dijo el otro.  
  
-No podemos permitir que algo mitad humano y mitad pókemon ande por ahí como si nada- dijo un tercero que salía de entre la maleza.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que les molesta?- pregunte extrañado.  
  
Los otros pókemons que conocí en el laboratorio no parecían tan molestos por algo como eso, de hecho ningún otro pókemon parecía molesto por ese hecho con la excepción de esa manada de umbreons que me miraba ferozmente.  
  
-Pensé que los pókemons era criaturas pacíficas- dije tranquilamente.  
  
-Bueno, casi siempre lo son, pero no con anormales como tú- respondieron en conjunto.  
  
Lentamente comenzaron aproximarse rodeándome, yo en cambio camine en dirección al lago hasta llegar a una de las orillas.  
  
-Ustedes, ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso de mi entrenador?- exclamo molesto mi pikachu.  
  
Sus ojos miraban con rabia y una serie de descargas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
-Tranquilo pikachu- comente sin dejar de ver a mis enemigos.  
  
-Pero Ash, ellos no tienen buenas intenciones- contesto el pequeño roedor.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dije, ignorando a los umbreons.  
  
Un paso hacia atrás casi me hace perder el equilibrio, haciendo que viera mi reflejo en las cristalinas aguas del lago.  
  
Un Sapmew es todo lo que se ve al otro lado del agua, no el joven entrenador Ash.  
  
Cierro los ojos con resignación.  
  
-Quizá ellos tengan razón, y yo no debería existir- pensé.  
  
*****  
  
Mewtwo  
  
A lo lejos veo lo que esta sucediendo, los umbreons se aproximan a él sin darle espacio para huir, listos para atacar emiten una serie de advertencias, pero son ignorados, el joven Ash ordena a su pikachu detenerse y no atacar, entonces pude percatarme de esa mirada en su rostro al ver su reflejo nuevamente en el agua.  
  
Se que él no ha olvidado su verdadera apariencia, pero debe ser terrible ser recordado así.  
  
*****  
  
El umbreon mas grande se lanza contra mí, con un ataque sónico, apenas he logrado quitar a pikachu del camino, pero yo recibí el golpe de lleno en mis costillas. Un dolor mas allá de lo normal recorre el resto de mi ser, recordándome que aún no estoy del todo recuperado. Me levanto con dificultad debido a la falta de aire, cuando otro umbreon se lanza contra mí. Se que debería defenderme, pero no creo que sea correcto atacar a esos pókemons.  
  
Nuevamente recibo de lleno el golpe, pero esta vez es en mi costado izquierdo, puedo sentir el débil hueso tronar con un pequeño crujido de astilla en el interior.  
  
-Ash, defiéndete, tu puedes derrotarlos a todos- dice mi amigo amarillo.  
  
*****  
  
Mewtwo:  
  
Los umbreons han comenzado su ataque, pero él no se mueve de ese lugar, recibiendo un golpe tras otro, ha alejado a su amigo del peligro, pero Ash aún se encuentra al alcance de ellos, su cuerpo no se encuentra del todo sano, sin embargo eso no evita que se quede ahí, recibiendo tal castigo.  
  
Se que debo ayudarlo, pero creo que a sabe que es lo que debe hacer.  
  
*****  
  
Dolor.  
  
Recuerdo el dolor que sentí al impacto de la bala la cual atravesó mi cráneo. La sangre no me permite ver su forma juvenil a mi lado, las fuerzas me abandonan lentamente.  
  
Pensamientos  
  
Te amo, realmente te amo.  
  
Preguntas  
  
¿Por qué no estoy muerto?  
  
Respuestas  
  
Otras 2 siluetas se aproximan a mí, una de ellas trae algo brillante en su mano.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero ahora solo veo una inmensa luz sobre mí, otra figura la cual no logro distinguir parece trabajar apresurada.  
  
-Vamos, que esta volviendo en sí, parece ser que la anestesia no hizo efecto- se escucha entre eco.  
  
-Tranquilo Ash, vamos a sacarte de esto- continua la figura...  
  
Nuevamente veo a mi alrededor y me encuentro en una especie de habitación, es de madera y se puede oír el ruido del bosque afuera de ahí. Es seguro que estamos en el bosque, pero ¿Cómo?. Levanto mi mano, la cual continua siendo la mano de Sapmew, toco mi cabeza, pero solo encuentro un vendaje en el lugar. No hay metal restrictivo, no hay dolor, no hay bala, solo vacío.  
  
-¿Quién creería que la restricción que retiramos sería la que le salvaría la vida?-  
  
Puedo oír la voz nuevamente, pero ahora la reconozco.  
  
-¿Profesor Oak?, ¡pensé que estaba muerto...!  
  
*****  
  
Eso solo quiere decir una cosa, soy libre.  
  
Vuelvo a la realidad, han sido solo segundos, pero mi sangre mancha el verde color del pasto bajo de mí.  
  
Me levanto para hacer frente a mis enemigos.  
  
Realmente no deseaba hacer esto.  
  
Me concentre elevando a cada uno de los umbreons que me agredían.  
  
-No soy capaz de entender sus razones, pero no puedo dejarme morir, no ahora.  
  
Con un simplemente movimiento de mano, envíe a todos los pókemons agresivos al agua.  
  
Todos atemorizados, nadan en sentido contrario.  
  
Nuevamente el mareo regresa, al parecer después de tanto era obvio que mi cuerpo no resistiera tal esfuerzo.  
  
Caí nuevamente sobre el césped manchándome con la sangre derramada.  
  
Pikachu corre para tratar de ayudarme, pero es otro quien me levanta.  
  
-Sabía que lograrías encontrar el camino para recordar- dice el blanco pókemon ayudándome a volver .  
  
-¿Viste todo?- pregunte con cansancio.  
  
-Si- dijo tranquilo.  
  
-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?- le cuestione.  
  
- Sabía que encontrarías el camino- respondió simplemente  
  
-Pudieron haberme matado- comente.  
  
-No le creo, estaba seguro de que podías fácilmente con ellos, además yo no lo hubiera permitido, afortunadamente fuiste capaz de recordar.  
  
-Parte tan solo- murmure.  
  
-Es suficiente para empezar, ahora volvamos para que atienda tus heridas, después de todo todavía estas débil y por cierto felicidades- replico.  
  
-Ja, gracias, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunte con curiosidad  
  
-Haz comenzado por el buen camino- contesto sin mas.  
  
Pikachu nos seguía de cerca sin decir mas.  
  
Arken elf: este es el segundo capítulo, ¿Nunca se preguntaron lo que otros pokémons pensarían de algo así? O lo que la gente haría, bueno este es un pequeño ejemplo, ya que pienso que las criaturas tienden a temer a lo desconocido. Con la esperanza de que les haya gustado se despide su autora para traerles el capítulo 3, donde la necesidad de pertenencia puede convertirse en un problema mas. P.D. Mezclo el punto de vista de Mewtwo, ya que creo que es mejor para entender su comportamiento, después de todo este pókemon es en extremo complejo en cuanto a su forma de pensar. Se despide Arken elf, recuerden sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. 


	3. El amor de una madre

Capítulo 3  
  
El amor de una madre.  
  
Arken elf: Les saluda su autora y reitero el agradecimiento por las reviews, recuerden que si tienen alguna idea para mejorar esta historia, será bien recibida, sin importar de lo que se trate, puede ser muy útil. Advertencia este capítulo contiene mucha angustia, por lo que se le advierte al lector antes de comenzar a leerlo.  
  
Por su Atención GRACIAS.  
  
*****  
  
Una mujer adulta, camina tranquilamente atravesando un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores que colorean los campos de colores, acompañados de grandiosos árboles que brindan cobijo, a lo lejos se escucha el canto de los Pidgeot, junto con otras aves pókemon.  
  
Ella no sabe donde se encuentra, levanta el rostro mientras observa el sol brillar a lo alto; cuando de repente algo, un extraño sentimiento la hacer mirar en otra dirección.  
  
A lo lejos se denota la forma de un pequeño, quien se encuentra de espaldas a ella, por su tamaño no parece ser mayor a los 12.  
  
La mujer alguna vez madre se aproxima, insegura, pero a la vez alegre.  
  
A cada paso la forma se asemeja mas aquel hijo perdido, el cabello, el tamaño, pero este no voltea.  
  
-¡¡Ash!!, ¡¡Ash!!, ¡¿Eres tu?!- grita la mujer, corriendo cada vez mas para llegar a él.  
  
Segundos transcurren a su paso, él no se mueve y ella parece encontrarse a punto de alcanzarlo. La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro, aquella perdida tiempo atrás.  
  
-Finalmente hijo, te he extrañado tanto- exclama la mujer con felicidad.  
  
A esto el jovencito vira sobre su eje colocándose justo al frente de ella, con la mirada baja, levanta su mano izquierda, su muñeca se deja ver con el movimiento. En ella las marcas de dolor y tortura se hacen presentes, como cicatrices que parece jamás sanarán.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunta la mujer quien responde al nombre de Delia.  
  
Pero el pequeño no responde.  
  
Ella no es capaz de ver su rostro, pero sabe que es él; su hijo, su amado hijo al que perdió hace tanto tiempo.  
  
-Ash hijo por favor regresa, lamento todo lo que sucedió- continua Delia extendiendo su mano.  
  
El niño se aleja del toque evitando cualquier contacto.  
  
-No madre no fue tu culpa, jamás pienses que fue tu culpa- responde al alejarse. Ella se niega a dejar que su único hijo se vaya, pero al moverse una gran sombra bloquea su camino. Es como si hubiese un eclipse de un momento a otro, la oscuridad cubre todo el cielo en segundos.  
  
La desesperación la envuelve, junto con el miedo. El miedo de perderlo, de perder a su hijo, a su sangre a su único tesoro.  
  
Delia mira en todas direcciones buscándolo, corre insegura del camino.  
  
En su mente logra escuchar otra voz, la cual le dice que es inútil.  
  
-No, él dijo que no era mi culpa- replico la mujer entre llantos.  
  
-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no permite que lo toques?- pregunta la voz.  
  
-¿Si realmente es tu culpa?, por no haberlo ayudado, por haberlo abandonado, por olvidarlo.  
  
-No, eso no es cierto, yo jamás me olvidaría de él- responde la mujer en tono desesperado.  
  
-¿En verdad?, si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no lo buscaste?, ¿Por qué les creíste?, ¿Por qué perdiste la esperanza en que seguiría vivo?- pregunto esa voz amenazante.  
  
-Ella no supo que responder, era cierto, todas las acusaciones lo eran.  
  
Les creyó...  
  
Esa voz de culpabilidad continua vagando en su mente, no podía dejarla en paz.  
  
No lo haría nunca- pensó ella  
  
Cuando un grito le hizo recordar que no se encuentraba sola.  
  
-Mamá- se escucha  
  
-Ayúdame, te necesito- ese es el sonido de su pequeño.  
  
Delia lo ve nuevamente, extiende los brazos tratando de alcanzarlo, pero algo se lo prohíbe.  
  
Entonces una esfera aparece a sus pies, la joven madre se agacha para recoger el objeto.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunta  
  
Es...  
  
Al momento el niño se detiene y por primera vez levanta el rostro dejando a la vista esos hermosos ojos azules.  
  
Anormales, profundos, brillantes, únicos, pero completamente fríos sin vida, ni esperanza.  
  
-Ella le observa sin saber como reaccionar, ya que lo que ve ahí no es solo el rostro de su hijo, sino el rostro de una criatura antinatural, un híbrido humano/pókemon.  
  
A pesar de esto la mujer sabe que debajo de esa fría apariencia se encuentra su pequeño una vez perdido.  
  
-Has sufrido tanto mi amor, deja que te ayude- replica con amor.  
  
Pero el niño se va abandonándola una vez mas.  
  
-¡¡¡HIJO!!!-grita angustiada.  
  
Abre los ojos rápidamente para ver a su alrededor, donde solo encuentra los objetos que componen su vieja habitación en esa solitaria casa.  
  
-Era solo una pesadilla- susurra en la oscuridad.  
  
Se levanta lentamente y sale de la habitación, atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a la recámara de su hijo, abre la puerta admirando el interior.  
  
El lugar se encuentra igual que la última vez que él estuvo ahí, con una pequeña pelota al lado de la cama la cual tiro de un golpe al levantarse de un salto.  
  
La fotografía de su victoria, donde sus amigos posan a su lado.  
  
El trofeo que le da el título de campeón de la liga naranja, los recuerdos de ese feliz día plagaban la mente de esa pobre mujer quien camino hasta la cama donde su hijo alguna vez durmió.  
  
Tomo asiento, observando nuevamente la fotografía, junto con el trofeo.  
  
Tantos sueños, tantas esperanzas que jamás se realizaran.  
  
-Entonces no queda nada- comento tristemente -era solo un sueño, pero es que era tan real que podía sentir su alma tocarme- continuo.  
  
-Hijo mío te extraño tanto, solo tengo fe en que sin importar en donde te encuentres descanses finalmente en paz.  
  
La mujer se quedo ahí llorando, acongojada sola en esa triste casa que descansaba en ese oscuro lugar.  
  
-Si tan solo hubiera estado en casa, si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo estarías conmigo...  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo un joven Sapmew se levanta de golpe, los recuerdos de su madre plagan su mente cada vez que cierra los ojos.  
  
La veo a ella ahí sufriendo por mí. -No deseo que eso suceda- murmure para mi, a un lado pikachu descansa tranquilamente.  
  
Sé que la única manera de evitarlo es volviendo a ella, pero ¿Tendré el valor de hacerlo?, y ¿Qué es lo que pensará ella al verme?- se pregunta en la mente.  
  
Temo a la humanidad, temo el salir solo a la luz del día, temo a la sociedad que me traiciono, acabando con mi libertad, inocencia y confianza.  
  
-Debo volver pero lo siento imposible, sin embargo sino lo hago mi madre continuara sufriendo de una culpabilidad falsa-  
  
-Que terrible es aquello a lo que nos enfrentamos, un terrible dilema- interrumpio Mewtwo con estas palabras dentro de mis pensamientos.  
  
-¿Volver y enfrentar el pasado o esconderse del mismo? , si no decidimos bien, que sería de nuestro futuro- continuo el pókemon.  
  
-Mi madre sufre, puedo verla- respondí intranquilamente.  
  
-Lo se- contestó- y al igual que ella otra joven lo hace junto con otros amigos tuyos, como el joven pelirrojo que visito tu tumba ayer, o el criador que piensa en ti cada vez que ve a sus hermanos menores, el observador que se siente frustrado por no haber estado en ese momento o el científico que trato de salvarte. -continuo.  
  
- No esta sola y lo sabes, pero nada se compara al amor de una madre a un hijo- finalizo con seriedad.  
  
-Debo enfrentarlo, debo ir- respondí.  
  
Finalmente una sonrisa se dejo ver en el místico rostro de mi amigo.  
  
*****  
  
Bill se prepara, sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegará.  
  
A lo lejos observa la casa solitaria y triste, con la certeza de que él volverá.  
  
-Después de todo sigue siendo un niño que buscará volver con su madre, su amor y lealtad le obligaran acercarse- se decía.  
  
-No puede negar su naturaleza, la cual le exige volver a ese su hogar.  
  
Tras las sombras vigila, esperando con ansías el regreso de su creación.  
  
Tonto de aquel que creyó en que mataría a su mas grande éxito, no después de tanto trabajo.  
  
-Lo recuperare y esta vez no existirían descuidos- continuo  
  
-Se que volverás- y esta vez estoy preparado.  
  
Una segunda esfera se denota en su mano, pero esta vez no es blanca ni brillante, es gris y opaca justo como el alma de su dueño.  
  
*****  
Este es el capítulo 3 siento si es algo corto, pero era necesario aclarar algunos detalles, ya que pensé en lo que una madre sentiría al perder a un hijo, porque como dicen "un padre jamás debe enterrar a su hijo". Nota, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida, hasta el próximo capítulo se despide su autora Arken elf. Que tengan bonitos pensamientos. GRACIAS 


	4. entre miedos

Capítulo 4  
  
Entre miedos  
  
Arken elf: Este capítulo retoma el camino de Sapmew, contiene escenas con un poco de violencia y angustia, estas advertido, si aún así deseas seguir leyendo adelante eres bienvenido. Todas las notas comentarios o sugerencias son tomados en cuenta, por sus reviews Gracias.  
  
Finalmente he decidido salir de estos bosques los cuales guardan el secreto de mi existencia para el resto de la humanidad.  
  
Camino atravesando el follaje oculto en las sombras de la noche. A cada paso las otras criaturas me observan con miedo. Creen que yo soy capaz de hacer algo terrible, de traer la desgracia a sus vidas.  
  
Que equivocados están, quizá les temo mas a ellos de lo que ellos deben temer de mi.  
  
Muchos se alejan, mientras que otros solo me observan con recelo. Al verlos pienso en lo ingenuo que he sido al querer encajar entre ellos, con la esperanza de que comprenderían mi sufrir, pero no pertenezco a su raza, así como tampoco pertenezco a la humana.  
  
He decidido ignorar sus miradas hasta acercarme a la salida del bosque, lugar que marca el final de una etapa y el inicio de otra. Sin pensar me detengo a la mitad del camino. -Vamos Ash, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Es acaso que tienes miedo?- me repito en la mente.  
  
-Si no tienes el valor de seguir adelante, no lograras obtener nada, el miedo no es un pretexto- continuo.  
  
-¿A quien engaño?- dije en voz baja, a lo lejos logro divisar las luces de esa gran ciudad, el lugar elegido por Mewtwo para visitar en la oscuridad.  
  
El miedo se apodera de mi, no logro contener el temor que domina mi mente, cuando las terribles escenas de ese tortuoso pasado regresan una vez mas.  
  
*****  
  
-Resistencia al dolor, esa será la siguiente prueba- decía el científico a su ayudante de confianza.  
  
Yo les observaba restringido por una serie de cadenas que me mantenían de pie en un solo lugar de la habitación.  
  
Esto mucho antes del viaje a Viridian.  
  
El joven ayudante se aproximo con una jeringa en mano, y un frasco con líquido opaco en su interior. Un método para inducir dolor creando tensión en el sentido nervioso de todo aquel sujeto a sus efectos.  
  
El hombre introduce el líquido en la jeringa preparándose para aplicarlo, entonces como una tormenta de desesperación comienzo a jalar las ataduras que me retienen, haciéndome daño a mi mismo, pero no debo detenerme, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.  
  
-Detente- ordena el otro científico al ver que mis movimientos le impiden a su ayudante aplicar la dosis sugerida.  
  
Yo le ignoré jalando con mas fuerza, la sangre ha comenzado a brotar de mis muñecas y pies, pero continuo jalando.  
  
Bill decidido a seguir adelante camina con otros dos ayudantes mas para retenerme, pero yo no veo mas que otra oportunidad.  
  
Al aproximarse tratan de sujetarme a lo que yo respondí con una fuerte mordida en el brazo del mismo líder. Su ira se refleja a través de esos ojos, puedo leer sus pensamientos, su desesperación acompañada de su necesidad de venganza.  
  
Jala mi brazo violentamente, introduciendo el contenido.  
  
Intente safarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Observe nuevamente sus ojos, buscando algo en esa mirada, pero una sonrisa de su parte es mas que suficiente para preocuparme.  
  
Segundos después el dolor comienza a surgir desde el interior carcomiendo cada nervio de mi cuerpo.  
  
*****  
  
Un nuevo escalofrío recorre mis entrañas de solo recordar.  
  
-Terribles experiencias nos hacen compartir el dolor, justo como lo hacen los hermanos con una unión irrompible- me dice Mewtwo desde atrás.  
  
No replique, mirando justo al frente, donde la forma de los grandes e imponentes edificios rompen el paisaje nocturno.  
  
Parece increíble que alguna vez haya pertenecido a los creadores de esas estructuras.  
  
-Y en cierto modo aún pertenezco a ellos- murmuré.  
  
-Así es- dice pikachu a mis pies.  
  
-¿Será correcto dar este paso?- me pregunto seriamente.  
  
-Si la respuesta es si, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?- me repito en la mente.  
  
El temor se encuentra aún presente, plagado de memorias.  
  
Un par se semanas jamás serán suficiente tiempo como para recuperarse, y menos de algo como lo que sucedió.  
  
-No, no puedo volver- susurro sin pensar.  
  
-No Ash, no te des por vencido, verás que las cosas no son como crees- dice Pikachu mientras trata de detener mi retroceso.  
  
-Muy pronto, pronto es- conteste con incoherencia.  
  
-Tu sabes que debes seguir adelante, vamos no te detengas- continua el pequeño pókemon.  
  
-El Ash que conocía no se daría por vencido tan pronto- finaliza con tristeza.  
  
-Lo se, pero no el Ash que conociste murió tiempo atrás.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- exclama con dolor.  
  
-La verdad es difícil de aceptar y yo no hago mas que mostrártela- conteste rápidamente  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunta  
  
Pero no hay respuesta posible de expresar con palabras.  
  
Vuelvo sobre mis pasos inseguro; -no puedo- es todo lo que logro contestar apenado de mis acciones.  
  
Muy dentro de mí se que pikachu piensa que soy un cobarde al no intentarlo, pero no sabe por lo que he tenido que pasar, no tiene idea de lo que ese lugar implica para mí. Jamás tendrá idea sin importar cuantas veces lo platique.  
  
-Puede no tener idea, pero yo si- escuche a Mewtwo replicar a eso pensamientos.  
  
-Quizá en un cierto modo lo tengas, pero no sabes lo que siento en mi corazón- conteste sin siquiera considerar mis palabras.  
  
El gran pókemon me miro sin decir mas, su rostro denoto un gesto de dolor a mi comentario, pero no hizo intento por refutar mi respuesta limitándose a observar mi partida de vuelta al escondite.  
  
-Cobarde, cobarde- me decía a mi mismo, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar eso?, cobarde por no dar la cara a mis temores, ni siquiera por mi propia madre.  
  
-Mi Madre, no puedo abandonarla, debo buscar la manera de enfrentar ese terror, debo hacerlo antes de que la culpabilidad acabe con ella.  
  
Miro hacia atrás, Pikachu y Mewtwo me ven sin moverse a la mitad del camino de pie sin decir mas.  
  
Camino nuevamente hacia ellos, pasando a su lado sin detenerme.  
  
Me dirijo a la ciudad.  
  
-No temas joven Ash, que yo estaré contigo a cada paso- exclama mi amigo psíquico lentamente.  
  
Cualquiera que me viera ahora, o estuviera en mi lugar pensaría que estoy loco, ¿Cómo voy a continuar así?, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no soy humano, pero la imagen de mi madre llorando borra cualquier duda en mi mente, ellas serán mi fuerza para seguir adelante, mi soporte en la desesperación, mi luz en la oscuridad mi guía en el camino.  
  
El pókemon Clon sonríe elevándose en los aires para desaparecer, se que ha pensado en hacer algo para ayudarme, pero se marcho antes de que conociera sus pensamientos.  
  
Finalmente llegue a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- me pregunto.  
  
A mis espaldas una sombra se aproxima, puedo sentir su presencia tan cerca de mi ser.  
  
La reacción no se hace esperar, la tensión vuelve a envolver el aire que me rodea al momento en el que volteo.  
  
Pero la visión que obtengo no hace mas que crear un sentimiento de tristeza y pena en mi interior.  
  
Se trata de un hombre, un anciano; sus ropas sucias y viejas le cubren levemente del frío. Su constitución denota la falta de comida, al igual que su estado.  
  
Por su mente solo existe confusión, debido al alcohol anteriormente ingerido. Eso es un gran alivio, ya que no ha notado del todo mis diferencias o se lo atribuye a su imaginación.  
  
Sus pasos inseguros le hacen tropezar ante la acera, inmediatamente pienso en ayudarlo, levantarlo y brindarle cobijo, pero me detengo en mis pasos.  
  
El hombre desorientado continua en el suelo frente a mí.  
  
No me acerco, no podría, pero lo levanto con mis habilidades psíquicas ayudándolo en cierto modo a seguir con su camino.  
  
El vagabundo se aleja sin decir mas.  
  
Al mirarlo no puedo evitar sentir que soy como él; solo y perdido, triste lleno de desilusiones. Lejos de una vida imposible para ambos recuperar.  
  
Graciosa la forma de olvidar, yo sumergido en el miedo oculto en una cueva del viejo bosque, el sumergido en su propio mundo del alcohol humano. Ambos incapaces de confiar en nadie mas con facilidad. La vida nos ha lastimado tanto y aún seguimos aquí sin poder huir.  
  
-El se ha dado por vencido, ¿Qué hay de ti?- replica el blanco pókemon en mi mente.  
  
-No quiero terminar así...  
  
Unos metros mas de recorrido hasta un ventanal.  
  
Es extraño que no haya nadie en las calles- exclame.  
  
*****  
  
-Escuchen con atención, esta criatura puede ser muy peligrosa, así como única, debemos capturarla con vida- decía uno de los líderes de los equipos.  
  
Muchos entrenadores experimentados se preparaban para partir, mientras que otro salían sin contratiempo.  
  
-Lo localizaremos- pensaba un hombre de edad madura seguro de que ese descubrimiento le traería la fama que tanto deseaba.  
  
-Entre ellos una pareja de jóvenes miraba a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que se trata del pókemon del jefe, porque según se esta muerto?- preguntaba la joven a su compañero.  
  
-Si lo estoy- contesto simplemente el otro.  
  
-Entonces comencemos la búsqueda- dijeron en unión integrándose a los equipos.  
  
*****  
  
Algo me dice que no ha sido una buena idea- dije al momento que atravesábamos otra calle.  
  
-Todo esto es demasiado extraño-Respondió pikachu quien ahora se encontraba en mi hombro.  
  
Caminamos un poco mas cuando me detuve.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mi pókemon amigo.  
  
-Debemos irnos cuanto antes- replique recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.  
  
Los pensamientos de los cazadores, entrenadores, científicos, investigadores, etc llegaron a mi como bombardeo.  
  
-Están todos buscando..buscándome.  
  
-Salgamos de aquí pikachu- exclame levantando al pókemon eléctrico en mis brazos.  
  
Corrí de vuelta al bosque para percatarme de la presencia de los otros detrás de mí, en el bosque los pókemons salvajes se ocultaron culpándome de su suerte.  
  
-Vamos, vamos- dije entre respiros andando entre la maleza.  
  
La presencia de mis nuevos cazadores se hizo presente segundos después, pero no eran 5 o 10, eran tantos como el lugar mismo.  
  
Entraron al bosque, sin importarles lo que hubiese en el camino.  
  
Pikachu y yo sabíamos que lo mejor era ocultarse hasta encontrar la manera de escapar a tal multitud.  
  
Podía escuchar a los otros cerca de mí.  
  
Pikachu corría detrás de mí, cuando desapareció de repente.  
  
-¿Pikachu?. Exclame preocupado  
  
-Pikachu  
  
-Pikachu responde.  
  
Escuche un leve quejido a mi izquierda, rápidamente me dirigí al sonido encontrando a mi amigo en el piso herido.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestione al pequeño levantándolo entre mis brazos.  
  
-Se topo conmigo- contesto un humano que se ocultaba tras los árboles.  
  
Se aproximo con pasos seguros.  
  
-Aléjate de mí- advertí al extraño.  
  
Él ignoro mi comentario acortando la distancia entre nosotros.  
  
*****  
  
Los pasos firmes en el frío mármol marcaban la llegada de mi tormento.  
  
Débil, hambriento y cansado esperaba sin moverme.  
  
-Desobedeciste nuevamente patética criatura, ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas?- Grito Giovanni con furia.  
  
Levanto la mano, golpeándome en el rostro.  
  
Yo no replique.  
  
-Insubordinado- continuo  
  
-Aprenderás a obedecerme sin importar lo que suceda- finalizo desenroscando un lazo de su mano, el cual uso para golpearme hasta el cansancio.  
  
Podía sentir mi piel ser desgarrada por los golpes, sentía la sangre correr hasta el piso. Algunas lágrimas cayeron pero jamás un grito.  
  
-Grita, suplica- decía él con ira.  
  
Yo no le daría gusto...  
  
*****  
  
-¡No, no , no , aléjate!- grite  
  
-Descuida, estarás bien- exclamo sacado un pokébola de su cinturón.  
  
Le mire con terror.  
  
*****  
  
La esfera en su mano blanca y brillante...  
  
-Es para ti Sapmew ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?- la voz sarcástica de Bill acompañada de esa sonrisa mientras yo observaba indefenso desde mi celda.  
  
*****  
  
-Jamás pasará de nuevo... No se para que era esa pokébola, era obvio que sería inservible para mí, pero mi razón no congeniaba con mis sentimientos. Sin embargo si atacaba llamaría la atención de los otros, aún así no volvería a manos de otro. Mi destino no se encontraría ligado a eso.  
  
Pikachu se encontraba en mis brazos.  
  
-Amigo mío- murmuré aproximándolo a mi rostro.  
  
El cazador lanzo su esfera en dirección mía, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- exclamo el hombre preocupado.  
  
Eleve la esfera a lo lejos, enviándola a las profundidades del bosque junto con su dueño.  
  
Sabía que esa acción marcaría mi destino para con los humanos, pero mi prioridad en ese instante era pikachu.  
  
Momentos después Mewtwo se me unió.  
  
Vi su cuerpo levemente herido, al parecer él se había topado con los otros humanos.  
  
-Este no es más un lugar seguro- comento sacándonos de ese lugar cuanto antes.  
  
Arken elf: Fin de este capítulo, ¿Qué opinan de lo que sucedió?, las cosas siempre empeoran antes de mejorar y lo único que puedo decir es que aún no se ve la mejora para Sapmew y la casería apenas comienza.  
  
Dudas, sugerencia o comentarios son bien recibidos, con la esperanza de que haya sido de su agrado se despide su Autora.  
  
Hasta la próxima. 


	5. esperando el momento

Capítulo 5 Esperando el momento  
  
Arken elf: Muchas gracias por las reviews, en lo que se refiere aquella que solo manda una oración mencionando que desea hacer una pregunta, adelante ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? Trataré de responderla si puedo.  
  
Al resto Gracias y recuerdo a todos que es un fanfic oscuro, por lo tanto tiene algunas de Angustia ATTE su autora.  
  
-Voy hacer algo para detenerlos- exclamo la joven entrenadora de pókemons de agua mientras veía a la gente movilizarse en la búsqueda de ese místico pókemon.  
  
-No desesperes Misty, él estará bien- respondió otra joven quien al igual que ella observaba tal suceso.  
  
-Es solo que no puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada- continuo la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Pero si lo buscas ahora, podría ser peor. Pienso que lo mejor es permitir que ellos decidan el momento propicio para acercarse- replico Sabrina.  
  
-Es terrible, el ver que todo esto esta sucediendo, es como una pesadilla hecha realidad- finalizo Misty sin mirar  
  
-Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada...  
  
-Te equivocas Misty, yo creo que has hecho mucho mas de lo que crees. Contesto la Psíquica.  
  
-Ojala existiera una forma de advertirle a Ash- pensó la jovencita pelirroja tristemente.  
  
Levanto la mirada al cielo, con un simple gesto de soledad.  
  
-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- se pregunto en su mente.  
  
*****  
  
Hemos recorrido un largo camino buscando un lugar seguro para descansar, pero Mewtwo parece insatisfecho.  
  
Yo le observo sin decir mas, Pikachu no mejora, y se que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar a esos sujetos.  
  
-Mewtwo, Pikachu no se encuentra bien, debemos ayudarlo- murmuro levemente a su lado.  
  
-Lo se, pero no es seguro descender, no ahora- contesta con preocupación, pero eso no es todo lo que logró percibir en sus palabras, hay otro sentimiento oculto detrás de ellas.  
  
Se que él no teme al humano ni al pókemon, con esa imagen de poder ante todos, pero por primera vez desde que lo conozco puedo escuchar ese tono en su voz.  
  
Pikachu se mueve lentamente en mis brazos tratando de encontrar una posición mas soportable.  
  
-¿Qué te hicieron?- le pregunto sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Ahora mi pequeño amigo, viaja en un mundo de oscuridad y fantasía incapaz de ver la realidad dentro de su propia mente.  
  
-Déjalo descansar- susurro el blanco pókemon al momento.  
  
-Será mejor para él que recupere fuerzas-continuo.  
  
-Jamás recuperara fuerzas si no hacemos algo- conteste inmediatamente.  
  
-Todo esto es mi culpa, uno de mis mejores amigos esta sufriendo y yo soy incapaz de ayudarlo.  
  
-Dime Mewtwo ¿tu sabes lo que significa eso?, ¿Conoces ese sentimiento de frustración en el que sin importar cuanta fuerza o que tan fantástico seas nada de eso sirve para ayudar a un amigo?- pregunte con ira.  
  
-Lo conozco Ash, lo experimente la primera vez que te conocí, en ese fatídico momento cuando Mew y yo estuvimos a punto de destruirlo todo, volví a sentirlo al día en que Giovanni volvió por mí, lastimando a todos esos inocentes mientras yo observaba indefenso desde esa prisión de la que tu me liberaste, lo he sentido nuevamente cuando supe lo que te sucedió- respondió el clon sin dejarme nada para protestar.  
  
-Lamento causarte tantos problemas- dije finalmente arrepentido de mi comportamiento.  
  
-Lo siento ahora, yo también deseo ayudarlo, pero no se como hacerlo- exclamo usando una vez mas ese acento melancólico.  
  
-Solo ellos pueden ayudarlo- pensé  
  
-Pero el volver sería el suicidio- respondió de inmediato.  
  
-Lo se-  
  
*****  
  
Sapmew, ese era el nombre que él me había dado en honor a mi gran descendencia.  
  
Pamplinas, que clase de grandeza podía ser reservada para el resultado de un mero experimento.  
  
Sería demasiado egocéntrico pensar en que existía una conexión con tal criatura.  
  
*****  
  
-Yo tenía razón- replique al viento.  
  
-¿Razón?- pregunto Mewtwo al momento que descendíamos en tierra.  
  
-Así es, no hay nada en mí que logre aparentarme con Mew- respondiendo a su pregunta.  
  
El no replico, seguro que esas palabras le habían hecho recordar una idea similar.  
  
-Él sería capaz de salvar a pikachu, yo en cambio no tengo el valor de enfrentar mi pasado, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de ayudar a mi amigo?  
  
-Amigo mío- murmuro el pókemon- Yo no tengo la habilidad de salvarlo, pero existe la posibilidad de ayudarlo.  
  
Yo le mire inseguro  
  
Si lograras entrar a esa villa que pasamos minutos antes, podrías llevarlo al centro pókemon del lugar.  
  
-Pero hay...-dije sin pensar.  
  
-Hay, pero tu fuiste uno de ellos, aún lo eres, hazlo por él quien confío en ti- exclamo la criatura en mi mente.  
  
Ver a mi amigo sufrir me partía el corazón, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte, no después de que él había recorrido un largo camino para verme.  
  
Caminamos de vuelta al poblado. Pude ver nuevamente esas pocas construcciones al frente.  
  
-¿Qué hacer?  
  
-Damelo, tú espera aquí- dijo Mewtwo al momento.  
  
-Piensas hacerlo tú, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, no puedo permitirlo- replique avanzando.  
  
El camino a mi lado.  
  
-Lo haremos juntos...  
  
*****  
  
Dimos unos pasos, pero mi amigo me detuvo.  
  
-No Ash, déjame aquí, yo volveré a ti en cuanto pueda- se escucho su suave voz.  
  
-Pikachu estas despierto- exclame con alegría.  
  
-Espera un momento, no puedo abandonarte en este lugar, es peligroso- conteste recordando sus palabras.  
  
-No, yo vine aquí con la idea de ayudarte y protegerte, pero ahora me he convertido tan solo en una carga- murmuro débilmente.  
  
-Nunca digas eso- respondí.  
  
Él simplemente se limito a sonreír descendiendo de mis brazos.  
  
-Vete ahora Ash, yo seguiré desde aquí- susurro.  
  
-No te abandonare, no lo haré.  
  
Mewtwo camino hasta él levantándolo suavemente.  
  
-has sido valiente pequeño amigo, pero es momento de dejar el orgullo atrás y permitir que te ayudemos.- dijo en voz tranquila.  
  
Con un flash de luz, ambos se habían ido.  
  
*****  
  
A veces se requiere de momentos como esos para seguir adelante y enfrentar nuestro temores.  
  
Mewtwo corría un grave peligro al hacer algo así, lo cual no hubiese sido necesario si yo fuera diferente.  
  
Sumergido en mis pensamientos como estaba, falle al notar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, pero un aire de familiaridad llegaba a mí.  
  
Escuche sonidos, por lo que me apresure a ocultarme en lo alto de un árbol.  
  
Debajo de mi una mujer caminaba triste sin mirar a su alrededor, era como un camino que se encontrase grabado ahí en su mente.  
  
Por alguna razón ella se me hacía conocida, eso pasos, su forma, el cabello...  
  
La imagen de mi madre se veía en mi mente.  
  
-¿Mamá?- pregunte en un susurro que ella escucho.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?- cuestiono, pero no obtuvo nada, con la excepción del viento que acariciaba las ramas de los árboles.  
  
Sin mas volvió a su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
Pueblo Paleta, ahora tan distinto a esa última vez, se veía muerto, no era mas ese hermoso lugar lleno de vida, o al menos así era para mi.  
  
Lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos cubriéndolo con ese cristalino dolor.  
  
Era increíble, todo comenzó por ella, y ahora estoy aquí finalmente en un accidente fugaz.  
  
Pude ver que ella se alejo a solo unos metros hasta un arbusto.  
  
Se agacho retirando la hierba seca del piso, lentamente arranco cada planta con paciencia y amor. Finalmente retiro algo de tierra, limpiando una pequeña piedra que se divisaba bajo aquel matorral.  
  
Me acerque cuanto pude sin hacer sonido, tratando de ver lo que con tanto cariño cuidaba.  
  
Ella se detuvo abruptamente, retirándose con un pequeño molde para el agua.  
  
Yo me aproxime al lugar, con curiosidad desaba ver aquel lugar que mi madre con tanto amor recogía.  
  
*****  
  
Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué sentirías al encontrarte de pie frente a tu propia tumba? Si es así, creo que te puedes dar una idea, si no entonces solo puedo decir que algo en mi interior se desborono en la tierra.  
  
Me quede sin habla y un frío recorrió mi corazón como una ventisca.  
  
Yo sabia que el mundo me creía muerto, ese hombre me lo dijo, pero nada de lo que te digan te prepara para eso, se los aseguro nada.  
  
Mi madre, cuanto dolor debió experimentar, cuanto sufrimiento al ver esa roca cada día de su vida.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto Madre- Llore dejándome caer en esa fría lápida.  
  
Escuche sus pasos rápidos cruzar el campo.  
  
Ella volvía a ese terrible lugar, albergue de engaños y mentiras.  
  
-No permitiré que continúe- pensé limpiando mis lágrimas marcadas en la roca.  
  
Me prepare para recibirla, pero no fue ella quien apareció ante mí.  
  
-Tardaste menos de lo que creí- se escucho una voz a la que tanto temí en el pasado.  
  
-Bill  
  
*****  
  
-Esto solo es el inicio...  
  
Te veo y veo ante mí la imagen de la perfección, del éxito y de la victoria- exclamaba el científico mientras caminaba frente a mí.  
  
Inmóvil en esa tabla de exámenes le miraba sin saber que se proponía.  
  
-Estoy a punto de finalizar mi mas precioso espécimen, deberías sentirte orgulloso de saber que eres tu- continuo.  
  
-Hoy he hablado con mis asistentes y estamos deacuerdo en comenzar los preparativos para esa pequeña prueba.  
  
-Genial, mas pruebas- pensé.  
  
Ahora comencemos- finalizo levantando el bisturí ante mí. La navaja descendió hasta un punto exacto donde atravesó la piel junto con el resto de los tejidos hasta llegar a un punto específico.  
  
Tomo otro instrumento de su mesa para abrir la herida a una visión mayor.  
  
¿Sentimientos?, no tenía nada en ese momento, no experimente dolor alguno o molestia, simplemente le observe trabajar.  
  
Es ese momento me impresiono tal resultado, deseando que pasara cada vez que ellos me visitaban, pero después me entere de que solo había sido parte de su experimento, bloqueando todos mis sentidos con ese instrumento, después de algunos minutos, no solo perdí la habilidad de sentirlo, sino también el oído, vista, etc. Hasta quedar atrapado en un vacío sin final.  
  
Incapaz de hacer nada me quede inmóvil a merced de cualquiera hasta que todo eso terminara.  
  
Como un hoyo negro, desesperado, oculto, aprisionado en mi mente, tratando de hallar una salida.  
  
La vida comienza a perder significado.  
  
Ni siquiera soy libre de sentir a mi voluntad, no hay nada.  
  
Ese día caí completamente en sus redes.  
  
No era mas un ser vivo, solo un objeto mas para su colección.  
  
*****  
  
Odio, eso fue lo que sentí desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero él no temía, al parecer esperaba que yo fuera a ese lugar.  
  
Esperaba mi llegada con ansías.  
  
-Pensé que Giovanni se había rendido- dije como respuesta.  
  
El enojo en mi voz era evidente, pero para esa persona le era indiferente.  
  
-Eso no es importante ahora- respondió  
  
-¿Si no estas aquí por él, entonces que es lo que quieres?- pregunte al momento.  
  
-Obviamente recuperar algo que me pertenece- contesto sacando a la vista esa grisácea esfera.  
  
Al momento gire para verlo de frente, su sonrisa en ese rostro, confiado me observaba con determinación.  
  
-Estas equivocado si piensas que volveré- replique  
  
-Lo se sin pelea no hay diversión- contesto señalándome- desafortunadamente no estoy de humor para eso.  
  
Lanzo su masterball, la cual esquive con agilidad pero me fue imposible hacer algo mas, escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas.  
  
-Ella volvía a la tumba de su hijo.  
  
-Mamá, lo lamento- exclame alejándome del lugar.  
  
Bill no volvió atacarme, camino hasta su pequeña esfera guardándola en su ropa.  
  
-Será tan fácil- exclamo sin moverse del lugar.  
  
*****  
  
Mewtwo volvió poco después con la noticia de que pikachu descansaba en un lugar seguro y con los cuidados necesarios.  
  
Me sentí aliviado al escucharlo, pero ahora existía un problema mas en nuestro camino.  
  
-El esta aquí- dije con la imagen de ese hombre en mi mente.  
  
El pókemon clon me miro sabiendo a que me refería.  
  
*****  
  
-Mucho gusto- exclamo el científico ofreciendo su ayuda a la joven madre.  
  
-Permítame ayudarle-  
  
-Gracias- respondió ella.  
  
-Te conozco mi pequeño Sapmew- pensó observando a la mujer quien le miraba agradecida de la ayuda prestada por ese joven.  
  
Fin del capítulo 5, un menos agresivo que el anterior y quiza hasta algo lento, pero tenía que aclarar esto, es decir que finalmente Ash ha logrado llegar a donde esta su madre, pero no se encuentra sola, ya que Bill le sigue los pasos de cerca. ¿Qué sucederá? Se despide su autora Arken elf. Recuerden que las dudas comentarios o sugerencias son necesarios para seguir esta historia. GRACIAS. 


	6. Despedidas y promesas

Capítulo 6 Despedidas y promesas  
  
Arken elf: Me disculpo por el capítulo anterior. Este es un poco emotivo. Pore marca en fin de un suceso y finalmente el nacimiento de otro en la vida de Sapmew. Esta historia se encuentra a punto de dar un tremendo giro. Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
Han pasado 3 días.  
  
Tres largos días de espera, pero no sucede nada...  
  
Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver esa imagen. Su triste mirada.  
  
Millones de ideas vagan en mi cabeza, su reacción.  
  
-¿Cómo sería su reacción?- me pregunto.  
  
La imagen aterrorizada de una pobre mujer quien responde dejándose llevar por el Shock del momento.  
  
-No, tu no eres mi hijo, mi hijo murió hace tiempo, tu no puedes ser él- se escucha su voz con repudio.  
  
Muy dentro de mí se que esto es solo una ilusión que juega en mi mente. Pero no puedo dejar de ver esa posibilidad.  
  
-¿Si eso es lo que piensas, que te hace seguir aquí esperándola?- pregunta mi amigo, quien a pesar de las protestas ha decidido quedarse a mi lado.  
  
-No lo sé- respondí -Quizás la curiosidad de conocer su reacción, o la necesidad de verla una vez mas.  
  
-Realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso Mewtwo, pero sé que sin importar lo que suceda debo hacerle ver la verdad.  
  
¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿mi madre realmente reaccionará de esa manera?, muy dentro de mi se que eso no es posible, pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso.  
  
-Madre te quiero, te extraño y sin importar lo que suceda. No permitiré que él gane.  
  
*****  
  
Las últimas horas de ese día se extinguen, la luna se aproxima a lo alto, Pero yo no puedo dormir.  
  
Esa idea, ese pensamiento me carcome desde el fondo de mi ser.  
  
Él, ese hombre a su lado.  
  
-¿Cómo se atreve acercarse a ella?, ¿Cómo se atreve aparentar lo que no es?.  
  
-Se aprovecha del dolor de un ser inocente- me contesta el pókemon mientras camina hacia la cripta. -Aprovecha la oportunidad que tiene, tú se la has dado- continua.  
  
-Ya han sido tres días Ash, yo pienso que si deseas proteger a tu madre, lo mejor será que nos vayamos- finalizo  
  
-No puedo irme, al menos no sin verla una vez mas; eso es todo lo que pido- conteste levemente.  
  
-Después de todo es mi madre- auné a la oración anterior con un susurro.  
  
El tiempo transcurre a su paso, pero no hay señal de su retorno.  
  
-Debo admitir la verdad, ella no volverá...  
  
*****  
  
Sin importar lo que haga pareciera que el mundo esta en mi contra.  
  
Levanto mi alma listo para enfrentar el futuro, pero algo me hace caer nuevamente.  
  
Desearía poder iniciar el vuelo y despegar llegando mas allá de esas fronteras.  
  
Yo he visto el dulce rostro de mi madre sufrir, llorar por una mentira.  
  
No pude reconfortarla en su pesar, abandone toda fé sin poderla ayudar.  
  
No quiero huir toda mi vida de la humanidad, no deseo ocultarme durante toda mi realidad.  
  
Ya que hay personas que me esperan.  
  
*****  
  
-No existe mas el temor, no hay mas si no logro siquiera salir de este estupor de frustración.  
  
-Pienso que tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarlo joven Ash-dijo Mewtwo conociendo mi pesar- Y creo que el momento llegará antes de lo que esperas.  
  
-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunte preocupado.  
  
-No lo creo, lo sé, ambos enfrentaremos nuestros temores amigo, juntos acabaremos con ellos y lograremos ser libres, pero primero debemos comenzar por el principio -Finalizo imponente como siempre.  
*****  
  
Un pensamiento para mi madre fue grabado en esa roca, para permanecer a través del tiempo, como un recuerdo de la verdad.  
  
"Te quiero tanto que me lastima tu dolor; no soy capaz de llegar hasta ti hoy, pero quiero que recuerdes la alegría de vivir.  
  
Recuerda el día en que descubriste el amor, recuerda los momentos de tu niñez, piensa en el día en que te deje con la esperanza por delante.  
  
Invencible, tú espíritu siempre fue, vuelve a serlo por mí Madre mía y así volveré a ti."  
  
*****  
  
Esa noche nos retiramos con la mirada en alto y el alma hecha pedazos, pero con la promesa de un retorno seguro.  
  
No volveríamos a huir.  
  
*****  
  
Una ilusión, un nuevo destino.  
  
Jamás te des por vencido.  
  
Una luz rodeo a ambos a amigos desapareciéndolos de la vista.  
  
*****  
  
Arken elf: Bueno es la despedida para Ash, el momento de iniciar y enfrentar sus miedos ha llegado, al igual que Mewtwo quien habrá de afrontar los suyos. Ambos volveran, pero esta vez será muy diferente... Esperando sea de su agrado, se despide su autora, por cierto los siguientes capítulos pueden ser un poco violentos por lo que se avisa antes de proseguir.  
  
Por su atención GRACIAS. 


	7. Frío Seco

Capítulo 7 Frío Seco  
  
Arken elf: Agradezco la review recibida, gracias a eso he decidido continuar esta historia. Lamento la tardanza.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
*****  
  
Meses Después...  
  
El viento soplaba fuertemente esa noche, una tormenta se avecinaba. Los árboles se agitaban con fiereza ante tal fuerza que arrancaba las hojas indefensas de sus viejas ramas.  
  
El bosque se sumergía en sonidos irregulares y miedo, los habitantes huían a sus escondites.  
  
La figura de un joven de extraña apariencia se divisaba entre la maleza, junto a él otra criatura de blanco resplandor observaba sin inmutarse.  
  
A sus pies relucía la superficie plana y sólida de una cripta, con una sencilla inscripción grabada en su forma.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, amado hijo y gran entrenador".  
  
La hierba (Ahora crecida), recubría parte de la lápida ocultándola del mundo.  
  
Por su estado, era obvio que nadie la había visitado hace tiempo.  
  
-Muerto para el mundo- se escucho la voz del joven.  
  
-Bill habrás de pagar por eso- continuo.  
  
-Te juro que hoy iniciara el tiempo de tu caída, junto con aquel que comenzó esta maldición- finalizo internándose nuevamente en el bosque.  
  
*****  
  
El sol iluminaba el cielo una vez mas.  
  
Todo parecía normal en los alrededores, la gente había vuelto a sus actividades tiempo atrás y muy pocos continuaban con la búsqueda del místico pókemon de Viridian.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, el joven de negra vestimenta caminaba observando a la gente pasar frente a él, sin detenerse atravesó las extensas calles de la ciudad, sin un rumbo fijo o un propósito igual.  
  
Tranquilo levanto la mano para cubrirse del sol, traía consigo tan solo un par de pokébolas en su cinturón, con pantalón, playera y gabardina negra ocultaba su cuerpo del resto y su largo cabello erizado le tapaba los oídos ocultándolos para bien.  
  
Había pasado casi un año desde su ultima visita a esa ciudad, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.  
  
Se le podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
Una mirada que alguna vez fue inocente y tierna no reflejaba nada mas que frialdad aquella que pudiese atravesar el alma de cualquiera con tan solo un chasquido.  
  
Indiferencia para todos, odio solo para uno.  
  
Un espíritu infranqueable creado solo del dolor, la ira, el sufrimiento y la traición, cualquier otro sentimiento se ocultaba ya olvidado.  
  
Observo la gigantesca construcción que se divisaba al frente.  
  
Ese edificio, un lugar que contenía terribles recuerdos tanto para él, como para muchos otros.  
  
Se adentro pasando por la puerta principal hasta la sala de espera, los guardias le miraban extrañados, pero al ver que se detuvo en el mostrador no hicieron nada.  
  
Recargando su brazo levemente en la barra, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor.  
  
*****  
  
Recuerdos de su primera llegada se hacían visibles en su mente...  
  
-Vamos debemos apresurarnos- Gritaba Bill con enojo al resto del equipo.  
  
-Señor hacemos lo que podemos, lo que sucede es que no tenemos suficiente espacio en las áreas designadas, y debemos reorganizar todo para seleccionar lo mas importante- replico su ayudante mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta suya.  
  
-No me importa lo que sea, solo apresúrense- replico el científico en jefe.  
  
-¿Dónde se encuentra mi pequeño proyecto?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.  
  
El joven híbrido peleaba jalando sus ataduras, lo cual comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes. Ya que a pesar de encontrarse restringido, peleaba por su libertad.  
  
El hombre molesto se aproximo a él mirándolo fríamente.  
  
-Tonta criatura, ¿Acaso crees tener oportunidad?- pregunto al chico. Y sin molestarse en escuchar una respuesta, levanto la mano acertando un golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer fuertemente en el suelo, la sangre salpico levemente el pavimento al lado del niño, quien solo le miró con odio, pero no hizo nada.  
  
El equipo se apresuro a levantarlo llevándolo adentro, mientras Bill se sonreía con aires de autoridad.  
  
La grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron cerrándose nuevamente a su espalda para no volverse abrir mas.  
  
O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento, aunque el destino se encargaría de todo lo contrarió.  
*****  
  
Ahora se encontraba en ese lugar de nuevo, pero por opción propia ( irónico)- pensó.  
  
Dio un ultimo vistazo en el piso de recepción internándose en el pasillo.  
  
Los guardias del lugar se percataron, pero antes de que pudiesen moverse una fuerza desconocida los lanzo contra el muro a una velocidad sobrehumana.  
  
Ambos quedaron inconscientes al instante.  
  
La recepcionista se levanto exaltada, preparándose para enfrentar a ese chico, pero al ver la mirada de ese jovencito quien le observaba de frente se paralizo de miedo.  
  
-Tu no debes intervenir- murmuro levantándola por los aires, sin siquiera tocarla.  
  
Recuperando el aliento la mujer se tenso tratando demoverse, pero para entonces no alcanzo a ver nada mas que la barra de informes.  
  
Ella se impacto contra la barra, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero sin mas daño.  
  
Él sabía que ellos lo estarían esperando, pero todo aquel que se metiera en su camino no sufriría mejor suerte.  
  
Al caminar, sujeto fuertemente una de las esferas que colgaban de su cinturón, volviendo al pasillo, las alarmas sonaban en toda la estructura y los grupos de seguridad se preparaban para el ataque.  
  
Sin importar la confusión el joven híbrido continuaba su camino en búsqueda de su verdadero objetivo.  
  
El momento de la verdad había llegado, una misión que se conocería como Frío Seco daba comienzo, la única manera de recuperar lo perdido...  
  
*****  
  
Me disculpo por lo pequeño de este capítulo, pero deseo saber si la idea es lo suficientemente buena para continuar, si es Así, por favor díganlo y si no cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido.  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf. 


	8. Números

Capítulo 8 Números  
  
Arken elf: Agradezco sus reviews, por eso aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.  
  
Advertencia este capítulo es "oscuro" por lo que se advierte antes de empezar la lectura GRACIAS  
  
*****  
  
Conforme Ash avanzaba, las imágenes de esos terribles momentos llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de sucesos dolorosos, situaciones de amargura y desesperación.  
  
Cada puerta mostraba un recuerdo del infierno vivido, cada número una experiencia mas. 115, 116, 118, etc. no en un orden común.  
  
*****  
  
115...  
  
Un pequeño cuarto oscuro, con excepción de esa lastimosa luz proveniente de una cámara que observo cada uno de sus movimientos durante 7 largas horas.  
  
Primera hora:  
  
El sentarse a mirar los muros con un pensamiento de tristeza y autocompasión jugando en su mente, tratando de evadir la realidad.  
  
Segunda hora:  
  
Una mirada cansada se denotaba a través de esas azuladas pupilas que se ocultaban detrás de sus manos.  
  
Tercera hora:  
  
Cada grieta en un muro de cemento mostraba la imagen de un objeto usual, la desesperación comenzaba a crecer en su interior.  
  
Cuarta hora:  
  
Un terrible dolor de cabeza llegaba acompañado de un mayor vacío.  
  
Quinta hora:  
  
Ese sentimiento de ira embargo a su mente, mientras se enroscaba en una de las esquinas.  
Sexta hora:  
  
Un golpeteo causado por él al impactarse levemente contra la gigantesca y pesada puerta se escuchaba a las afueras del pasillo, repitiéndose a cada segundo.  
  
Séptima hora:  
  
La desesperación había ganado la batalla, junto con el odio por esa cegadora luz, sin hacerse esperar mas; se levando lanzándose contra la cámara. Unas rejas de acero la protegían de su ataque, pero eso no evito que rasguñara incoherentemente el metal, dejando marcas de sangre provenientes de sus manos después de un rato, no había mas dolor en su mente, ni pensamientos cuerdos solo instinto.  
  
Una gran nube de humo se empezó a esparcir dentro de la pequeña celda, era un tranquilizante, obviamente no tenían intención de que se matara a si mismo.  
  
*****  
  
PRESENTE  
  
Su mano inconscientemente oprimió mas la pequeña esfera blanca, las dudas plagaron su mente, la inseguridad hacía presa de sus movimientos.  
  
-No permitas que eso te distraiga- se escucho en una voz cruzar sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Mewtwo?- preguntó Ash rápidamente.  
  
-Sabías que esto pasaría-continuo el pókemon.  
  
-Lo sé- replico el joven híbrido  
  
-Entonces enfréntalo, es normal ver esos recuerdos reprimidos, pero no permitas que eso te haga dudar o detenerte, tu mismo lo dijiste antes de comenzar esta misión, además no estas solo en esto y lo sabes.  
  
Otra puerta a su paso, otro número decorando su lisa superficie.  
  
*****  
  
116...  
  
Un mundo irreal, mareos y la visión borrosa de sus manos con pequeños vendajes aplicados en sus dedos, el dolor al moverlos era amplio, un pequeño recuerdo de días atrás.  
  
Observo a su alrededor  
  
Este lugar era diferente, mas amplio, mas vivo.  
  
-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja- la risa provenía de él, ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera él mismo podía entenderlo.  
  
Minutos después una gran ansiedad invadió su sistema creando grandes lágrimas en su mirada.  
  
-¿Por qué juegan conmigo de esa manera?, ¿Acaso no es suficiente con lo que han hecho?, Ya acabaron con todo lo que era, ¿Por qué no paran ya?- preguntaba entre sollozos.  
  
Desde arriba, Bill junto con algunos miembros de su equipo le observaban realizando algunas anotaciones.  
  
-Si continuamos subministrando esa cantidad de toxina en sus alimentos no responderé por el daño psicológico que el espécimen pueda tener- comento una mujer a espaldas de Bill.  
  
-Recomiendo se suspenda el tratamiento químico cuanto antes, después de todo es solo un niño con el que usted esta tratando- continuo con voz mas preocupada.  
  
-Esto ya lo tenía previsto- contesto el hombre caminando lejos del lugar.  
  
-Retire el tratamiento químico si eso desea, pero no olvide que esa criatura no es humana- dijo el científico finalmente antes de desaparecer de la vista.  
  
*****  
  
PRESENTE  
-Este lugar parece interminable- murmuro Ash mientras caminaba a través de esas gastadas paredes.  
  
-¡Ahí esta! - se escucharon voces a otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-Mas guardias, es increíble que crean que podrán detenerme tan fácilmente- pensó el jovencito.  
  
-No te confíes Ash- comento Mewtwo en su mente.  
  
-¡¡DETENTE INMEDIATAMENTE!!- grito uno de los hombres del grupo.  
  
Ash se detuvo sin siquiera voltear.  
  
-Voltea lentamente y levanta las manos- comando la misma persona, pero esta vez el chico no obedeció solo cerro sus ojos, concentrándose o preparándose para el ataque.  
  
-¡¡Acaso no escuchaste chiquillo, voltea ahora!!- exclamo el hombre enfurecido.  
  
El híbrido solo sonrío, volteo a verlos con esa gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa de real alegría sino de advertencia.  
  
-Si yo fuera ustedes me retiraría cuanto antes- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
A lo que los hombres respondieron apuntándole con sus armas.  
  
-Tuvieron lo opción- finalizo abriendo sus brillantes ojos azules.  
  
Una gigantesca burbuja de energía ilumino el pasillo invadiéndolo todo a gran velocidad, los hombres dispararon contra ella, pero sus armas fueron inútiles, el correr se convirtió en la única opción, pero era demasiado tarde, la esfera los alcanzo atravesando sus cuerpos de manera invisible (Como si los escaneará de alguna forma), la energía paso sin dejar rastro.  
  
Todos cayeron al piso inmóviles sin fuerza alguna, toda había sido drenada por esa gran luz, todos inconscientes excepto uno quien miro al extraño incapaz de hacer nada.  
  
-Yo te recuerdo, eres esa criatura, aquella que herimos a muerte aquel día de su intento de escape, se supone que deberías estar muerto- repetía su mente.  
  
-Su nombre era, era... Sa..Sa..Sap...  
  
Ash no pudo evitar leer los pensamientos de ese sujeto, se aproximo agachándose a su lado y con un murmullo en su oído termino la oración mental del humano a sus pies.  
  
-Sapmew es el nombre que buscas y quien sabe quizá esto solo sea otra pesadilla- dijo levemente.  
  
-Aunque también puede que sea verdad, pero yo en tu lugar me sentiría afortunado, ya que yo a diferencia de ustedes; NO SOY UN ASESINO- termino su oración con énfasis en sus palabras. Pero para entonces el hombre ya se encontraba inconsciente junto con el resto de su unidad.  
  
*****  
  
A lo alto en una de las grandes oficinas, Giovanni observaba con atención los movimiento de su Sapmew.  
  
-Fantástico en todos los aspectos- replico a la imagen.  
  
-¿Vez mi Sapmew?, yo dije que tarde o temprano volverías- exclamo simplemente acariciando al persian que descansaba a su lado.  
  
*****  
  
Ash se incorporo mirando la última puerta de ese pasillo.  
  
-La 118- dijo en voz alta.  
  
****  
  
118...  
  
El lugar donde se realizaron las pruebas de los sistemas de retención al 100% de su capacidad.  
  
Ese lugar de increíble tamaño, donde él fue colocado justo al centro.  
  
A su alrededor hombres y mujeres que trabajaron en el desarrollo de esos dispositivos le rodeaban con rostro crítico.  
  
Bill camino al frente dando un pequeño discurso a sus subordinados.  
  
Ash en cambio no se podía mover ni un milímetro, entonces finalmente al ver que todos le miraban sin emitir sonido, puso atención a las palabras de su "supuesto creador".  
  
-Entonces iniciemos con las pruebas- dijo el hombre caminando a un lado de él.  
  
-Cuando los sistemas trabajan al 100% de su capacidad, no importa que tan intenso sea su sentir, ni a que se encuentre enfocado, él espécimen será incapaz de hacer algo mas que lo que se le ordene- Comento Bill con renovado entusiasmo -Observen.  
  
-Lo que tengo aquí es una simple pokebola, que contiene a un ser de alto nivel de peligrosidad, un Kabutops, una especie sumamente rara y agresiva- continuo mirando justo al centro donde Ash le observaba con preocupación.  
  
-Misty, por favor donde quiera que estés debes saber que te amo, se que debí decirte esto cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero mi vergüenza y orgullo no me lo permitieron, se que ahora no puedes oírme pero espero que tengas una buena vida, junto con los demás. -Mamá lamento todas las preocupaciones que te hice pasar alguna vez, pero esperó seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que este a tu lado- pensó el pequeño híbrido.  
  
-La bola se abrió revelando al pokémon de su prisión.  
  
-Pickachu donde sea que estés se bueno y cuida de los demás, jamás olvide nuestras aventuras juntos.  
  
El extraño pókemon se aproximaba lentamente a su objetivo, todos observaban en silencio y Bill aún no daba ni una orden.  
  
-Bien Kabutops ¡ataca ahora!- ordeno el científico.  
  
El kabutops corrió desapareciendo de la vista de casi todos con excepción de la de Ash, quien pudo observar al pókemon correr con sus grandes navajas al frente, mientras que él era incapaz de nada mas que observar.  
  
-Debo liberarme, debo defenderme- gritaba su cerebro, pero su cuerpo no obedecía ninguna orden de el mismo.  
  
Los cortes en su suave piel no se hicieron esperar, cada vez las navajas perforaban su cuerpo dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.  
  
6 cortes en un segundo, finos y precisos.  
  
Bill planeo un ataque frontal, pero no mortal.  
  
No existían palabras para describir su sentir en ese momento, Ash incapaz siquiera de dejarse caer en el piso rindiéndose al dolor, expresaba su angustia con su mirada, sus gestos, pero sin un sonido.  
  
-Las palabras habían muerto en su mayoría cuando instalaron esos aditamentos en su ser.  
  
Todos observaban maravillados los sucesos, recompensando a su líder con aplausos, ninguna criatura hubiese sido capaz de soportar eso sin defenderse o hacer algo, lo que fuera, el instinto de supervivencia es alto, tanto en humanos como en pokémons.  
  
Bill le miró feliz, devolviendo al Kabutops a su pokébola.  
  
La prueba había terminado  
  
*****  
  
Ash continuo su camino ascendiendo por las escaleras de emergencia, sería mejor ir por ahí.  
  
-Mewtwo, puedo leer la mente de una gran cantidad de personas que se dirigen hacia mí, quizá sería bueno algo de ayuda- exclamo Ash en un mensaje psíquico.  
  
-¿Estas completamente seguro amigo?- replico el Clon. -Definitivamente, en unos segundos esto será todo un caos- contesto el híbrido.  
  
-Entonces que así sea- respondió Mewtwo finalmente.  
  
Una intensa luz azul se hizo presente al lado de Sapmew, materializando al pókemon blanco justo en el lugar.  
  
-Sigamos adelante- Dijo Mewtwo en tono serio.  
  
-Deacuerdo- comento Ash en respuesta.  
  
Al momento las puertas de los siguientes pisos se abrieron revelando a los hombre de los que Ash hablaba, tanto abajo como arriba.  
  
-Ahora veo a lo que te referías- exclamo Mewtwo, preparándose para pelear.  
  
En ese instante la imagen de la jovencita pelirroja se hizo presente.  
  
-Ella piensa en mí- Le dijo Ash a su amigo.  
  
-Lo sé, y por eso será mejor que ganemos esta batalla- finalizo el Clon.  
  
*****  
  
Al mismo tiempo en otra ciudad, Misty veía el cielo azul y limpio.  
  
-Es hermoso, justo como sus ojos, jamás creí que tardaría tanto en volver, pero si he logrado soportar tanto tiempo sin él, creo que podré un poco mas- pensaba la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Ash, por favor apresúrate a volver, te extraño demasiado- exclamo al viento.  
  
*****  
  
Por su parte Ash llevaba su propia batalla a cabo.  
  
*****  
  
Arken elf: Este es el fin de este capítulo con la esperanza de que les haya gustado. Es un poco violento, pero fue redactado para todos ustedes. Se despide su autora y recuerden cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. 


	9. Un hombre

Capítulo 9 Un hombre  
  
Arken elf: Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en colocar el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que tuve problemas con mi computadora, pero aun así lo siento. Agradezco las reviews de todos y espero que les guste este capítulo. Por cierto gracias por los comentarios y debido a ellos he decidido colocar algunas cosas que no había aclarado.  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf.  
  
Tanto dolor, tantas penas a causa del capricho de un hombre.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso el mundo no es mas que una farsa?.  
  
Puedo verlo sentado cómodamente, disfrutando de una buena vida, mientras otros sufren a su costa.  
  
Levanto mi mano, para ver la marca de aquellos grilletes alguna vez míos.  
  
Un recuerdo que permanecerá ahí.  
  
La necesidad de libertad, sellada por esos aros metálicos.  
  
El ser solo una herramienta mas a su paso.  
  
El ser nada mas que un simple número.  
  
*****  
  
Decidido el híbrido comenzó ascender ignorando las advertencias de los hombres, quienes salían por las grandes puertas de cada piso.  
  
Pisos donde un sin número de seres habían recorrido el largo camino de sus vidas, perdidos y olvidados para el mundo, justo como él.  
  
A su lado el gran pókemon avanzaba con una mirada infranqueable.  
  
Él también conocía el valor de la vida, cazado por desear existir como uno mas; incapaz de conocer el significado de la libertad en todas sus proporciones.  
  
Un último recorrido, por esa realidad deseada.  
  
*****  
  
Se podía percibir la presencia de aquellos que intentaban negarles el paso a su destino.  
  
Ellos lo sabían.  
  
Eran el blanco de esos hombres, quienes cegados por el dinero servían a un hombre sin principios, ni valores.  
  
Seres moldeados a través de la avaricia, del deseo de poder, de la falta de visión.  
  
Pero a pesar de tener ese gran obstáculo en su camino; esas 2 criaturas llenas de ansias de vida jamás permitirían su detención.  
  
Este era un camino ya elegido, un sendero trazado por sus corazones, un reto que debían enfrentar.  
  
*****  
  
-Deténganse de inmediato- comandaban los hombres con fiereza.  
  
Palabras que llegaron a los oídos de esos 2 amigos, quienes continuaron ignorando sus advertencias.  
  
Un aviso de fuego a discreción resonó en aquel lugar.  
  
La balas salieron disparadas, con un solo destino a su paso.  
  
Acabar con su enemigo.  
  
Mewtwo replico con una gran esfera que logro neutralizar las balas antes de impactar en el blanco.  
  
Un trayecto bloqueado con un simple movimiento del místico ser.  
  
Una carga mas sería disparada, cuando una onda de energía inmovilizo las armas dejándolas incapaces de abrir fuego una vez mas.  
  
Sapmew observo la ira en la mirada de sus atacantes,  
  
Era el odio por aquellos seres sobrenaturales, que violaban las normas de su propia existencia, una formación ajena a la naturaleza.  
  
Un resultado creado de sus propias manos, un ser antinatural, era el miedo a lo desconocido e inusual, era la desesperación por prevalecer ante la adversidad.  
  
La mente del joven se abrió hacia su propio pasado, con un solo sentimiento en su interior.  
  
*****  
  
El recuerdo de su propia adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, al caer en el suelo lleno de vidrios que atravesaban su carne sin consideración.  
  
La perdida de ese líquido rojizo carmesí.  
  
La necesidad de sobrevivir, a pesar del dolor.  
  
Ese sentimiento que le permitió continuar atravesando las calles una vez mas para conseguir la libertad.  
  
*****  
  
La sonrisa volvió al rostro del híbrido quien se detuvo a esperar el ataque  
  
Las armas eran inservibles, pero su fuerza como humanos no.  
  
Algunos guardias lanzaron sus armas al piso abalanzándose sobre las dos criaturas que habían logrado llegar hasta ese lugar.  
  
El pókemon de inmediato busco un punto de escape, o eso sería todo un desastre, después de todo Sapmew se encontraba en ese lugar con un solo objetivo y no se detendría hasta alcanzarlo.  
  
El clon observo todo a su alrededor, el espacio era un poco limitado, pero Mewtwo sabía que la mejor opción sería ascender por el centro de la estructura a gran velocidad.  
  
Ash observo como los hombres desesperados trataban de golpearlo en un intento de obtener la victoria.  
  
-Inútiles son sus movimientos-exclamo.  
  
La velocidad de su persona era mayor que la de sus atacantes y a diferencia de la última vez, ahora sabía como controlarla.  
  
Salto esquivando los primeros golpes y con gran agilidad evadió a los hombres, escabulléndose entre su propia confusión.  
  
Corrió por las escaleras evitando a los hombres que se interponían en el camino.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Mewtwo su compañero y amigo comenzó a elevarse pasando al lado del joven ser.  
  
-Vamos Ash salta- exclamo el clon rápidamente.  
  
El híbrido salto sin pensar, pero no hubo necesidad ya que la confianza entre ellos era superior a cualquier adversidad.  
  
Juntos comenzaron ascender, esquivando los objetos e intentos de sus atacantes por hacerlos caer.  
  
Los gritos de los hombres se escuchaban atravesando el limitado espacio de ese lugar, pero a pesar de eso no había mucho que pudieran hacer.  
  
La idea de un fracaso no era una opción para ellos, pero deberían aceptar la derrota.  
  
Esos seres habían escapado.  
  
*****  
  
Así ambos llegaron al ultimo piso de la estructura, donde ese hombre los estaba esperando.  
  
-Por fin, se encontraban a un paso de alcanzar su destino, su futuro dependía de lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento.  
  
*****  
  
Misty se encontraba inquieta, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer en ese momento.  
  
Encendió el televisor, cambiando los canales sin encontrar nada.  
  
-¿Pero que deseaba encontrar?, lo que fuese era seguro que no saldría en la televisión.  
  
Apago nuevamente el aparato dirigiéndose al centro del gimnasio, donde sus hermanas practicaban para una presentación.  
  
La joven pelirroja simplemente las observo incapaz de concentrarse en algo mas que en el chico que había robado su corazón.  
  
La incertidumbre no es un aliado deseable, pero siempre nos acompaña en todo momento de preocupación.  
*****  
  
Ash caminaba lentamente recorriendo aquel largo pasillo, Mewtwo le seguía de cerca, no existían trampas que bloquearan su paso, ni obstáculos que retuvieran su camino.  
  
Solo vacío a su alrededor, soledad era lo único en ese lugar.  
  
Llegaron hasta una gran puerta, aquella que daba a la oficina de Giovanni.  
  
Sí finalmente, Giovanni ese era el nombre. El nombre del hombre que coarto todo futuro para él.  
  
La venganza no es algo correcto, pero si es algo placentero.  
  
Con un movimiento las grandes puertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles a los dos amigos acceder al lugar.  
  
Justo en el centro de la gran habitación, la cual se encontraba decorada en un estilo pulcro y elegante, una figura destacaba ante tal majestuosidad.  
  
Era una silueta, la cual se encontraba ubicada justo detrás del escritorio.  
  
Giovanni, el infame líder de ese corrupto lugar.  
  
Solo él podría mantener esa hipócrita existencia ante el mundo.  
  
Nadie dijo nada, era como si el tiempo hubiese llegado al final del todo y solo ellos se encontraran en el momento de su fin.  
  
-Bienvenido mi querido Sapmew, me alegra que hayas decidido volver a casa- se escucho esa fría voz.  
  
-Giovanni- replico el híbrido.  
  
-Veo que no has venido solo, eso ha sido fantástico- continuo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-Trajiste contigo a mi otra propiedad, ha sido muy amable de tu parte- finalizo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.  
  
La lentitud y sobre confianza de sus movimientos no era mas que una imagen ante ellos dos.  
  
-Algo trama Ash, no es bueno bajar la guardia con ese hombre- replico Mewtwo en la mente de su amigo.  
  
-Lo se- contesto el híbrido de igual forma.  
  
-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero sabes que las palabras no son para mí- dijo Sapmew con un tono sarcástico.  
  
Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían con odio, y esa inocencia alguna vez contenida en ellos se perdía ante la presencia de ese hombre.  
  
Mewtwo podía percibir ese sentimiento en la mente de su amigo, la ira ante tal criatura la cual era incapaz de respetar a los otros seres vivos.  
  
-No sé porque se siente tan superior- murmuró Ash fríamente.  
  
-La superioridad no viene del dinero, sino del corazón- Replico el Clon tranquilo.  
  
La forma de ese despreciable sujeto se aproximo, sonriendo al ver la mirada de ese joven Sapmew.  
  
-¿Cómo puede reírse?, ¿Cómo se atreve a reírse, cuando todo ha sido su culpa?  
  
Ese hombre fue el que acabo con su vida, el hombre que le arrebato todo lo que tenía, su libertad, su identidad, su carrera y sus amigos.  
  
-Yo no lo creo así- contesto el líder del equipo Rocket y con un rápido movimiento saco la mano del bolsillo lanzando una pokébola la cual se abrió revelando un Kabutops, el mismo que infligió esas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Sapmew tiempo atrás.  
  
-Jugar con esos detalles no es algo justo, pero la justicia no es algo que acompañe el pensamiento de ese hombre- pensó Mewtwo.  
  
-No importa si es el mismo pókemon o no, jamás volverá a tocarme- pensó el joven  
  
el pókemon lanzo su ataque contra el híbrido a la orden de su maestro.  
  
Ash se movió rápidamente, pero no paso sin recibir un corte en su rostro.  
  
Su mano toco la mejilla, con sangre en ella, y la imagen de la memoria resurgió en esa cansada mente.  
  
*****  
Sangre, gotea lentamente desde mis manos, la observo correr como un hilo alrededor de mi ser.  
  
Líquido de la vida, se derrama cruzando la fría superficie bajo mis pies.  
  
Puedo sentir su consistencia pegajosa entre mis dedos.  
  
Levanto la mirada para verlo a él de pie frente a mi, con esa horrible sonrisa y ese instrumento en su mano.  
  
-Es tu castigo, tu castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes- grita cada vez que levanta la mano para luego hacerla descender, ocasionando que ese frío instrumento corte mi piel dejando solo un rastro rojizo en su elástica superficie.  
  
No lloró, no debo, mis lágrimas no serán su éxito.  
  
***** Presente (Ash)  
  
Observo mi mano con la sangre, en ella.  
  
Me levanto observando a ese pókemon, pero yo se que no es su culpa, y al igual que yo solo sigue ordenes.  
  
Alguna vez estuve en tu lugar- pensé sin decir nada.  
  
Mewtwo se lanza contra el hombre, el desprecio por ese ser se refleja en su mirada le golpea haciéndolo caer al lado del escritorio.  
  
-¿Por qué?, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles yo lo sé.  
  
-Veo como el humano levanta la mano, revelando una especie de control a la vista, no se lo que sea, pero definitivamente no es bueno.  
  
-Mewtwo cuidado- exclame tratando de aproximarme, pero 2 criaturas me cierran el camino.  
  
-El Kabutops y ese Persian.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para juegos- grite lanzando un ataque psíquico contra ambos.  
  
Los dos gritan a su modo frente a mí, se que el dolor debe ser terrible, mi ira se debate entre sus cuerpos, atravesándolos sin consideración.  
  
No era mi deseo el lastimarlos, nunca ha sido mi deseo el ser así.  
  
Mis sentimientos se reflejan en esos ataques, ambas criaturas han perdido el conocimiento. Me arrepiento de mis acciones, pero no tengo opción el acabar con Giovanni es mi única misión.  
  
Una extraña energía se ha concentrado en el cuarto alrededor de nosotros, puedo sentirla en el aire.  
  
No es natural, es como nosotros.  
  
De la nada, 2 fuerzas de oscura apariencia golpean a Mewtwo manteniéndolo abajo, mientras Giovanni se aproxima a él.  
  
-¿De donde provino eso?- pensé por un segundo.  
  
-No creerás que él estaría tan desprotegido- me respondo inmediatamente.  
  
No pienso mas en los 2 rivales míos, después de todo ya he terminado con ellos, no han muerto pero su conciencia se encuentra muy lejos de ese lugar, descansando tranquilamente.  
  
-Volverán, no tengo mucho tiempo.  
  
Lanzando un ataque contra ese hombre, respondí con sus tácticas, se que ha sido demasiado rápido y él no lo ve aproximarse.  
  
Cae al lado del clon quien solo le ve con dolor.  
  
Mewtwo, camine hacia mi amigo, sin ver a nuestro rival.  
  
Aún mantengo esa esfera blanca con azul en mi cintura, es el símbolo de lo que soy, así como de mi propia existencia.  
  
Nadie la tendrá en sus manos, mi vida solo pertenece a mí.  
  
Aunque alguien piensa muy distinto.  
  
Giovanni, quien se levanta de un salto corriendo hacia mí, lo veo aproximarse, pero su mirada no se encuentra fija en mí rostro sino en la esfera.  
  
Con un simple salto me muevo del camino a milímetros de él, quien tropezándose con sus pokemons cae en la silla detrás del escritorio.  
  
El control resbaló de sus manos cayendo justo frente a mi.  
  
-Irónico- pensé recogiendo el aparato.  
  
Lo destruí sin dudar liberando a Mewtwo de su prisión invisible.  
  
*****  
  
-No soporto mas la espera.  
  
-Se que yo no tengo poderes psíquicos ni nada por el estilo, pero se que algo malo esta sucediendo, por favor necesito hablar con él- exclamaba la joven pelirroja desde su teléfono.  
  
-Lo lamento, pero no se si eso sea posible, ya que el Profesor no esta en casa- respondió una máquina.  
  
-Yo se que eso no es verdad, por favor solo necesito hablar con él- repitió Misty, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Lejos desde otra habitación el Profesor Oak, escuchaba con atención las palabras de esa jovencita, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad, no le permitía responder esa llamada.  
  
-Lo lamento Misty, pero ya han sufrido demasiado gracias a mí- pensaba el hombre con tristeza.  
  
*****  
  
En ciudad Viridían todo parecía transcurrir en calma, nadie sabía de los sucesos que se daban lugar en el centro de ese lugar.  
  
-ja,ja,ja- una risa resonó en toda la oficina.  
  
-De que se ríe- exclamo el Híbrido observando al hombre desde el otro lado del escritorio.  
  
El clon se levanto sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperándose del golpe recibido.  
  
Al momento un rayo azul cruzo la habitación en dirección a Sapmew, quien apenas logro esquivarlo.  
  
Una rápida mirada en la cintura mostró una esfera faltante.  
  
-No- exclamo Ash mirando a Giovanni con la masterball en sus manos.  
  
-Tonto tu solo has firmado tu sentencia- exclamo el humano en tono altanero levantando la esfera nuevamente con dirección al Híbrido.  
  
-Rayos- murmuro Ash, él sabía que ese terrible error podía costarle su vida.  
  
-Yo no lo creo- irrumpió otra voz.  
  
Mewtwo ya recuperado elevo al hombre por los aires, arrebatándole la esfera con la misma energía de antes.  
  
-No, no- grito un furioso Giovanni tratando de llegar a su escritorio.  
  
-Eso no sucederá finalizo el pókemon, destruyendo el escritorio, junto con el resto de las cosas.  
  
El híbrido tomo rápidamente la esfera, guardándola en un lugar seguro.  
  
-Giovanni, no hay manera de que nadie entre a esta oficina o salga por igual, solo estamos nosotros, y hemos venido aquí para juzgar tus actos- dijo el Clon.  
  
-Tu avaricia de poder ha lastimado a muchos, alguna vez pensé que lograrías redimir tus actos, pero veo que no logras respetar nada, ni a los de tu propia especie, has jugado con la vida de muchos y eso debe tener un final.- continuo.  
  
-Mi papel no debería ser el de juez, pues yo también he cometido muchos errores, sin embargo he tratado de redimir mis actos, mientras que tú no has cambiado en nada- finalizo con una fuerte mirada.  
  
-Tu deberás pagar por eso- murmuro Sapmew desde el otro lado de la habitación, se levanto y camino en dirección al hombre que les miraba incapaz de poder hacer algo mas.  
  
-Colocando su mano en el rostro de ese hombre, el híbrido se concentro emitiendo una leve luz, que dejo inconsciente al hombre.  
  
Los pókemons de Giovanni volvieron a sus respectivas esferas y con una última mirada Ash y Mewtwo desaparecieron, sin mas.  
  
*****  
  
Después de no haber obtenido respuesta, Misty salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores hasta las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
La noche había cubierto el cielo con su oscuridad perforada por estrellas.  
  
-Las estrellas brillan con el resplandor del universo, sin embargo para mí, no significan nada- exclamo la joven pelirroja.  
  
-No hay alegría en mi corazón, ni esperanza, solo siento que te he perdido, para siempre- continuo con melancolía.  
  
-Ash, ¿Por qué tenía que sucedernos esto?, ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme en alguien como tu?, pero tu personalidad se robo mi alma y mi corazón quedo prendado al tuyo sin remedio.  
  
-Ahora estoy aquí sola pensando en los maravillosos tiempos que pasamos juntos bajo las estrellas, tantos años y yo no fui capaz de expresar mi sentir; hasta ahora, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
-Dime que no es así, dímelo Ash, ¡Dímelo!- exclamo la jovencita al viento sin esperar respuesta alguna.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-Esa, esa voz es la de...no puede...¡¡ASH!!- exclamo Misty girando para encontrar al dueño de esa voz, que tantas veces había vagado en su mente.  
  
La forma del Joven Híbrido se hacía evidente con el resplandor de las estrellas, su blanca cola se elevaba a su lado moviéndose alegremente, sus largas orejas se dejaban ver nuevamente entre su cabello, y sus ojos brillantes y profundos habían recuperado esa inocencia perdida horas atrás.  
  
Sonriente Ash se aproximo con los brazos extendidos, finalmente Giovanni no sería problema.  
  
Misty corrió para responder el abrazo, mientras las lágrimas cristalinas, puras caían recorriendo su dulce rostro.  
  
Era como un sueño, finalmente después de tanto él había vuelto.  
  
No muy lejos Mewtwo observaba las dos figuras con alegría, uno había caído, pero aún no acababa todo, ese hombre Bill, aún se encontraba afuera, rondando en el mundo, buscando a su Sapmew y tarde o temprano era algo que tendrían que enfrentar.  
  
-Misty te extrañe tanto- murmuro Ash con alegría, aunque en su mirada reflejaba su melancolía.  
  
-Yo también te extrañe, pero no perdí la fe- replico Misty levemente.  
  
-Ahora estamos juntos y todo termino- continuo  
  
-No, aún no ha terminado Misty, pero lo que falta lo recorreremos juntos, porque sin importar lo que pase tu siempre abras de estar conmigo en mi alma y en mi corazón- Respondió el joven  
  
-Toma esto- continuo entregándole la pokébola.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir esto?- pregunto ella inmediatamente.  
  
-Que soy tuyo- contesto el joven híbrido, volviendo a la esfera después de ese pequeño abrazo.  
  
Mewtwo se aproximo finalmente hacia la joven quien observaba la esfera en sus manos.  
  
-He cumplido mi promesa Joven humana, y tu también, te dije que con el tiempo él regresaría, pero los problemas aún no han acabado.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Mewtwo, acaso?- interrumpió ella  
  
-Alguien aun lo busca para hacerlo suyo.  
  
-Ambos deberán enfrentar ese reto juntos, ambos deberán atravesar ese último obstáculo hacia su felicidad, por eso debes conservar esa esfera contigo.  
  
-Así siempre estará a tu lado, yo también te ayudare si me necesitas, pero debes ser sabia en tus decisiones, ya que de ti depende su futuro.  
  
Misty observo la pequeña esfera en su mano, levanto la vista para buscar a ese místico pókemon quien le había ayudado tanto, pero este ya se había ido.  
  
-Debo tomar la decisión correcta- pensó ella seriamente.  
  
Era lógico que Ash volviera a su masterball, nadie debía saber de su existencia aun, y el reto apenas acababa de comenzar.  
  
-Bien, es momento de demostrar lo que podemos hacer- exclamo Misty decidida.  
  
Apretó la esfera con fuerza colocándola en su cinturón.  
  
Esa noche partirían.  
  
*****  
  
Pera él, encontrarse en esa pequeña esfera no era tan malo, ya que aunque la oscuridad continuaba, ahora podía sentir el calor de ella a su lado.  
  
No ese vacío que le envolvía al encontrarse en las manos de ese hombre.  
Arken elf: Este es el final del capítulo 9 pero esta historia aún no acaba, falta ver lo que sucede con Misty, la madre de Ash y Bill, así como ver lo que Sapmew le hizo a Giovanni, pero esperando que haya sido de su agrado se despide su autora. Recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida.  
  
Por su atención GRACIAS. 


	10. La verdad

Capítulo 10  
  
La verdad  
  
Arken elf: Que tal, sus reviews han sido grandiosas y gracias a eso he logrado inspirarme para traerles un capítulo mas. Muchísimas gracias. Este capítulo es un poco extenso pero espero que les guste. Recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida.  
Finalmente se encontraban reunidos, todo parecía cambiar.  
  
Él había vuelto a sus brazos una vez mas.  
  
-¿Qué más pruebas deseas?- se preguntaba la joven con alegría, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte todo amigo mío, pero se que entiendes los sentimientos que albergo en el corazón- murmuro la joven entrenadora de pokémons de agua; quien volvió sobre sus pasos.  
  
A lo alto las estrellas brillaban marcando el camino de vuelta a casa.  
  
Lentamente la luna descubría su presencia la cual se ocultaba detrás de unas nubes oscuras.  
  
El viento soplo levemente moviendo su cabello con elegancia a su paso.  
  
Ella se detuvo un momento para admirar el paisaje a su alrededor, el cual asemejaba al que hubo aquella noche en que todo comenzó.  
  
-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- exclamo Misty observando las estrellas.  
  
La pequeña esfera blanca brillaba en su mano, como si poseyera luz propia.  
  
-Sin importar lo que suceda, juntos venceremos lo que venga y cumpliremos nuestro sueño Ash, te lo prometo- continuo la jovencita al recordar los sucesos de meses anteriores.  
  
La presión sobre la pequeña esfera aumento, pero esta no cedió ante tal, ya que la paz reinaba en su interior.  
  
Un escape quizá de la realidad, un lugar seguro en manos de una gran mujer.  
  
*****  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste!?- exclamo una joven de cabello azulado, quien miraba a su hermana con incredulidad.  
  
-Me voy- contesto Misty simplemente mientras acomodaba algunas de sus pertenencias en una pequeña mochila, la cual descasaba sobre la cama.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que dices, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió la última vez?- Continuo su hermana mayor -porque yo aún no, ese pobre chico...  
  
-Es suficiente- Interrumpió la chica pelirroja eso esta en el pasado, no regresare a una búsqueda inútil, solo deseo...  
  
-Ella miro nuevamente la esfera en su mano, aproximándola a su corazón.  
  
-Ayudar a realizar un sueño- finalizo para sí.  
  
La expresión de su rostro era indescriptible.  
  
-¿Cómo podrías describir el sentir tristeza y felicidad a la vez?- pensó Misty mirando a su hermana, quien confundida le observo sin decir mas.  
  
-Debo hacerlo, es mi deseo y mi obligación- finalizo la jovencita recogiendo su mochila al momento que salía de la habitación.  
  
Su hermana no la detuvo, no después de escuchar su melancólica voz, una mezcla de dolor y decisión.  
  
-Suerte- exclamo la joven de edad mayor, mientras veía la silueta de su hermana desaparecer tras la puerta del lugar.  
  
*****  
  
El camino es largo, pero la meta es la verdad...  
  
Misty camino hasta salir de la ciudad, consiente de su destino inicio su viaje hasta el pueblo de él.  
  
El día habría de transcurrir sin problemas, hasta el anochecer.  
  
La joven se adentro un poco en el bosque para levantar un campamento, cuando diviso un gran lago.  
  
El cual resplandecía con el brillo de la luna, la pelirroja dejo su mochila a un lado admirando la belleza del lugar. Con un rápido movimiento abrió la masterball, liberando al joven híbrido a su lado.  
  
-Pensé que te gustaría ver esto- pensó ella sin mirarlo.  
  
-Observa el cielo Misty, reflejado en el agua, es tan hermoso, como tú- replico el chico aproximándose a ella.  
  
Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Ella lo abrazo sin decir nada, las palabras no eran importantes.  
  
*****  
  
Horas después Ash admiraba la superficie del lago, solo. Misty se encontraba descansando, permitiéndole permanecer fuera de su esfera durante la noche.  
  
-Se que necesita dormir, después de un día de largo camino, así que será mejor observar el agua en silencio- pensaba Ash mientras se detenía a centímetros de la orilla.  
  
-Su brillo me tranquiliza- continuo en su mente.  
  
Sin detenerse un segundo mas se deshizo de la gabardina y de sus zapatos que ahora formaban parte de ese atuendo tan singular, lanzándose al agua.  
  
-Necesito nadar, atravesar sus cristalinas aguas, deshacerme de todo aquello que aún me caza, sentir su frialdad sobre mi piel, llevándose consigo esos tan dolorosos recuerdos.  
  
-Observo mis brazos ahora desnudos, marcados con las cicatrices del pasado.  
  
-No puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, he aprendido aceptarlo, pero hay algo mas que ronda en mi mente sin dejarme descansar.  
  
-Y es el pensamiento de ella, mi madre a quien abandone sin poder decirle mas.  
  
-Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo en el agua, donde esas extrañas orejas sobresalen con el brillo de la noche.  
  
-¿Qué pensará cuando me vea?, con todas estas marcas sobre mi piel, pensará que soy yo o pensará que solo soy una ilusión, una imagen de su mente.  
  
-Misty comprende lo que estoy sintiendo, ella sabe lo que mi presencia significa, sin embargo parece no importarle en absoluto, siempre y cuando este conmigo.  
  
-Pero mi madre, ¿Podrá entenderlo?, este pensamiento no me deja en paz.  
  
-Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, se que ella esta ahí observándome, ¿No debería estar descansando?, no seguro se preocupo por mí, pero debe saber que yo le seré fiel hasta el fin- pensó finalmente Ash levantando la mirada para encontrarse con Misty, quien le observaba con compasión.  
  
-Misty, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto el joven levemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Ella levanto la gabardina aproximándola a su ser, para abrazarla lentamente, entonces un sonido se hace presente para él.  
  
Es el sonido de una lágrima que cae sobre la superficie del lago.  
  
-Esta llorando, llora por mí- pensó el híbrido.  
  
-pero ¿Por qué?, ahora estamos juntos, ¿No es cierto?- continuo  
  
-Misty- repitió Ash levemente, mientras se aproximaba a la orilla del lago.  
  
-Lo siento tanto Ash, debí hacer mas- respondió la jovencita con voz rasposa debido a las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Mas?, ¿Cómo podrías haber hecho mas?. Tu fuiste la única que creyó en mí, aquella persona que siempre tuvo fe y jamás se dio por vencida, tú me salvaste, estuviste conmigo, me ayudaste a salir adelante. -contesto él saliendo del agua.  
  
-Ash, pero tu madre, yo debí tratar, sin embargo me deje llevar, permití que el dolor me cegara.  
  
-Tu me esperaste y por eso te debo todo- finalizo el jovencito tapando sus labios con un dedo.  
  
Se miraron por unos instantes, tan cerca, para luego abrazarse nuevamente.  
  
Ash se encontraba completamente mojado, pero eso no les importo.  
  
El sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte.  
  
El híbrido la soltó y con un pequeño beso en la mejilla se despidió, tomando sus cosas separándose de ella, desvaneciéndose para volver a esa esfera.  
  
-Gracias- exclamo finalmente.  
  
-No Ash, gracias a ti- dijo la joven.  
  
***** En otro lugar, una mujer observaba el amanecer desde su ventana. Una nueva perspectiva, en un nuevo hogar.  
  
Ella había abandonado todo, para comenzar de nuevo.  
  
Su antigua casa la cual vendió al joven que conoció en la tumba de su único hijo se encontraba lejos de ahí.  
  
Pensaba en ese hombre, un ser que le había mostrado una salida a su dolor, a su culpabilidad, era una salida fácil, pero era una salida después de todo.  
  
Él le dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, con otro nombre, otro pasado, otra vida en un lugar distinto.  
  
Su hijo siempre viviría en su corazón, pero ahora pertenecía al pasado.  
  
El sol se elevaba mientras ella lo admiraba. A su espalda un pequeño apartamento en una gran ciudad.  
  
-Fue lo mejor Ash- exclamó la mujer volviendo a su nueva vida.  
  
*****  
  
Finalmente Misty llegó a la ciudad que fue hogar de una de sus mas grandes amigos.  
  
Brock quien fuese un gran líder de gimnasio y ahora criador.  
  
Su pequeña casa sobresalía al lado del gimnasio, donde él se había establecido después del incidente de "ASH".  
  
Misty no hablaba mucho en esos días, por lo que perdió todo contacto con sus amigos, principalmente él.  
  
Ahora solo quedaba la esperanza de que la perdonara y volviera hablarle.  
  
Entro al gimnasio esperando encontrarlo en ese lugar.  
  
-¿Hola?- pregunto la pelirroja sin obtener mas respuesta que su eco.  
  
Camino atravesando al viejo lugar, hasta llegar a la arena, donde se observaban las marcas de un reciente enfrentamiento.  
  
-¿Vienes a retar al líder del gimnasio?- se escucho una voz desde la entrada  
  
-Yo- exclamo la joven levantándose. -¿Misty?- pregunto la silueta desde la entrada del gimnasio.  
  
-Brock- replico ella.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, volviste a la vida- dijo Brock corriendo a recibirla.  
  
-Al fin continuo al llegar a su lado.  
  
-Brock necesito hablar contigo- respondió Misty seriamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él confuso, apenas acaba de llegar y la alegría de volver a ver a su amiga era evidente, pero el tono que ella uso en sus palabras era desconcertante, ¿Acaso algo malo sucedía?- pensó el criador.  
  
-Debo mostrarte algo, pero antes debes prometer que sin importar lo que suceda, jamás revelaras nada de lo que veras- continuo la chica.  
  
-Observa esto- dijo la pelirroja sacando la masterball a la vista.  
  
-Una masterball, esas solo sirven para atrapar criaturas míticas o de extraordinario poder- pensó el entrenador de roca.  
  
-¿Qué clase de poké... es decir tienes un pokémon ahí?- pregunto el joven.  
  
-Para mostrarte lo que contiene debemos ir a otro lugar-replico la entrenadora de agua.  
  
-Entonces vamos a mi casa, mis hermanos aún no han vuelto de la escuela, por lo que estaremos solos- respondió su amigo llevándola a su hogar.  
  
-Brock hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, por lo que he decidido confiar en ti- dijo Misty viéndolo de frente, ella sabía que Brock podría no comprender o ver las cosas de la manera que ella lo hacía, pero siempre estuvo con ellos cuando lo necesitaron.  
  
Levanto la esfera preparándose para liberar su contenido, cuando algo la detuvo, era la duda, ¿Cómo reaccionara?, quizá seria mejor explicarle lo sucedido antes- pensó sin hacer ningún movimiento.  
  
Brock pudo percatarse de conflicto que tenía su amiga con tan solo ver su mirada.  
  
-Espera- exclamo él finalmente- si crees que aún no es el momento lo entiendo- continuo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella.  
  
-Tu mirada me lo dice Misty, por lo que no es necesario que me reveles tu secreto si piensas que no estamos listos, recuerda que aún así habré de ayudarte- dijo el criador. -Gracias Brock- contesto la pelirroja.  
  
-No es eso querido amigo, es solo que yo no se si sea correcto mostrarte la verdad, pero creo que tarde o temprano deberá hacerlo, sin embargo sería mejor esperar el momento adecuado- pensó la joven sin decir mas.  
  
-Por cierto, Misty me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, sin importar la razón, me alegro- exclamo él finalmente.  
  
*****  
  
Bill recorría el pueblo, con esa mirada fría alejaba a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, caminaba sin un destino real, rodeando el lugar simplemente, dejando vagar sus pensamientos, pensando en su éxito, su creación, su Sapmew.  
  
-¿Pero era realmente suyo?, no él sabía que no lo era.  
  
Se detuvo para ver la casa de aquel que logro lo que él jamás pudo por su propia cuenta. Era el éxito de ese hombre, no el suyo.  
  
-Oak- fue todo lo que pronuncio antes de volver a su camino.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Necesitas marcharte tan pronto?- pregunto Brock con tristeza.  
  
-Así es, hay algo que debo hacer y no puedo posponerlo mas- contesto la joven.  
  
-Pero solo estuviste aquí un rato- continuo el criador, para entonces sus hermanos habían vuelto y su padre se encontraba con ellos estudiando.  
  
Misty y Brock caminaban por el jardín de la casa conversando.  
  
-Lo lamento Brock, pero debo irme- repitió la joven.  
  
-Entonces yo ire contigo- dijo el joven con seriedad.  
  
-Voy a Pueblo Paleta Brock- contesto ella.  
  
-Me lo imagine, y por eso no puedo permitir que vayas sola.  
  
-Misty aunque no lo creas, yo también lo extraño, mas de lo que imaginas, él era como otro hermano para mí, era mi responsabilidad y fallé- exclamo Brock con tristeza.  
  
-No he tenido el valor de enfrentar mi error, pero supongo que todos tarde o temprano debemos hacerlo- continuo, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.  
  
-Por eso te admiro Misty, porque tu tuviste el valor para seguir creyendo, mientras yo abandonaba toda esperanza, no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió, pero eso esta en el pasado, ahora es momento de enfrentar la verdad y seguir por mi bien y el de mis hermanos- finalizo bajando la mirada para ocultar su rostro.  
  
-Brock, jamás digas eso, yo al igual que tú, pensé en darme por vencida, pensé que lo había perdido todo, hasta que alguien me mostró la verdad- replico la pelirroja.  
  
-Gracias Misty- contestó el criador  
  
-Brock se que esto puede ser difícil, pero iré a pueblo paleta, es tu decisión si vienes o no, aún así quiero que sepas lo importante que fue para mi, el que me hayas recibido con tanta amabilidad, así como a tu familia.  
  
Para entonces la tarde había caído, trayendo consigo la promesa de la noche.  
  
La familia del joven líder de gimnasio miraba desde la puerta a dos partir, como lo hiciesen alguna vez, tiempo atrás.  
  
*****  
  
Finalmente la noche llegó a su camino, al tiempo en que 2 amigos llegaban a lo alto de una colina, la cual rodeaba a ese pequeño pueblo, el lugar donde todo había comenzado; un lugar que marco sus vidas para siempre.  
  
Ambos se detuvieron sin pensar, todo parecía tan similar, como en aquella noche en la que Ash corrió a su casa dejando atrás a sus amigos.  
  
-Tengo miedo de seguir adelante, es como un sueño del que no puedo despertar, el ver este lugar me recuerda la última vez que lo vi vivo- pensó Brock en silencio, observando a su alrededor.  
  
Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de su amigo, pero al llegar no encontraron mas que restos de lo que fuese una hermosa estructura rodeada de lindos jardines. Tan solo hierba grande y seca se apreciaba ahora, protegiendo una construcción sucia y descuidada.  
  
Los momentos en que un pequeño jugaba al lado de su madre, se habían desvanecido, como fantasmas en el mundo.  
  
Un rostro lleno de ilusiones, el rostro de Ash sonriente por estar en casa, se dibujaba en el alma del joven Brock. -Esos momentos- murmuro Misty, pasando al lado de Brock adentrándose en la hierba.  
  
El líder de gimnasio no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a su amiga, perdiéndose detrás de ella.  
  
-Recuerdos tan reales, pareciera que solo fue ayer- continuo la pelirroja.  
  
La sonrisa de esa orgullosa mujer la cual se transformo en lágrimas al saber lo que había sucedido con su hijo, el dolor y la angustia cubrieron ese hermoso rostro dejando tan solo una mascara vacía para el exterior.  
  
Pisadas a lo lejos hicieron reaccionar a los dos amigos quienes se ocultaron en la maleza del jardín.  
  
La forma de un hombre se diviso, un hombre desconocido para Brock, pero sumamente familiar para Misty.  
  
*****  
  
Un sucio callejón, Ash se encontraba en el piso sangrando, sobre él ese hombre manteniendo esa sádica sonrisa, volteo a verla con esos fríos ojos que asemejaban el hielo.  
  
*****  
  
-No puede ser él- pensó la entrenadora con frustración.  
  
Bill camino atravesando el jardín hasta la casa, en donde se detuvo a observar asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca. Ambos amigos permanecieron abajo, ocultos.  
  
Brock no tenía idea de porque se ocultaban, pero le basto ver de cerca de ese hombre para percatarse de que no era por algo bueno.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
Arken elf: Bien este es el final el capítulo 10, ¿Qué sucederá con Bill y la madre de Ash?, sugerencias o comentarios serán bien recibidos. Ya que gracias esto e podido seguir, sus consejos me han sido muy útiles. Muchas gracias.  
  
ATTE Arken elf. 


	11. ¿Justicia?

Capítulo 11  
  
Arken elf: Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, agradezco por la review recibida, y a un amigo muy especia que me contacto por MSN, te agradezco que me hayas recordado lo importante que es terminar todo lo que se inicia. De igual forma les agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyaron para terminar este fic y bueno esperó les agrade este capítulo.  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf.  
  
¿Justicia?  
  
-No puede ser, ¿acaso no existe justicia en este mundo?- se dijo la joven quien corría lejos de ese lugar. A su espalda venía su amigo quien trataba de seguir sus pasos.  
  
Minutos después ella había desaparecido a la orilla del bosque. -¿Cómo encontrarla ahora?- se pregunto el criador asustado.  
  
-El bosque es un lugar peligroso, y ella se encuentra muy alterada- pensó el entrenador de roca.  
  
-¡Misty!- continuo él gritando, hasta escuchar un sonido a lo lejos.  
  
-Misty, ¿Eres tu?- pregunto preocupado  
  
A lo lejos pudo ver la forma de ella sentada en el piso, como si se hubiera tropezado con algo. Brock al verla se aproximo rápidamente para tratar de ayudarla; pero al acercarse se percato de la presencia del objeto con el que tropezó su amiga. Era algo grande y sólido, que se ocultaba entre las hierbas.  
  
Se agacho para descubrir detrás de esas plantas seca una roca tallada a mano, la escritura se encontraba descuidada y sucia, imposibilitando leer todo el mensaje.  
  
-Ash Ketchum, gran a..... y en..tre.....-es la lápida de Ash- exclamo Brock levemente.  
  
Un llanto le distrajo volviendo a mirar a su amiga.  
  
-¿Misty que sucede?- cuestiono Brock a la pelirroja descendiendo a su lado.  
  
-Brock lo lamento, se que no debí correr de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo- replico la joven entre lagrimas.  
  
-Tranquila, ya todo va a estar bien- contesto su amigo.  
  
-No, no es así, yo no te he dicho toda la verdad Brock.  
  
-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto su amigo.  
  
-¿Ves esa placa?, esa lápida, la cual no es mas que una formalidad para el mundo- comenzó la joven levantándose.  
  
-¿Recuerdas la esfera que te mostré tiempo atrás?- continuo mirando al criador.  
  
-Esa esfera contenía aquello que mas amo, sin embargo ahora se ha ido- finalizo con un gesto de dolor en su joven rostro.  
  
-Misty, ¿De que estas hablando yo?...- irrumpió el criador, pero ella lo ignoro continuando con su historia.  
  
-No supe que decir, él al verme se dio cuenta, lo supo de inmediato y por eso se fue, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo después de que me lo prometió?, él dijo que jamás me dejaría, pero lo hizo y ahora estoy aquí como en el principio sola y preocupada.  
  
-Misty, no entiendo ¿De quien estas hablando?- pregunto él joven moreno.  
  
-Ahora debe encontrarse en camino a esa casa, un lugar al que llamo hogar, atravesando el pueblo, mezclándose entre las sombras, preparado para llegar a su nuevo objetivo, iluso aquel que debe encontrarse en su casa, incapaz de saber que o quien va hacia él.- contesto la pelirroja.  
  
El viento incremento su fuerza, agitando las ramas de los árboles.  
  
-Las cosas pudieron haber sido tan distintas- exclamo ella acercándose a su amigo, quien fue incapaz de decir algo.  
  
El cielo se oscurecía ocultando el brillo de las estrellas.  
  
-Habrá de entrar en ese supuesto hogar, donde juntos compartieron tantos momentos unidos, llenos de felicidad como una familia, con amigos, sueños e ilusiones ahora marchitos.  
  
-Avanzará por aquellos pasillos oscuros y solitarios que contienen tan solo recuerdos olvidados.  
  
Ascenderá hasta esa habitación alguna vez suya para encontrarlo a él, en su lugar.  
  
Misty giro abrazando a su amigo.  
  
-Lo veo, puedo verlo todo, oh, Brock, lo siento, lamento no habértelo dicho- finalizo la joven mientras el viento avisaba la llegada de una tormenta. Brock, quien después de escuchar esto, finalmente entendió a lo que su amiga se refería regresando el abrazo.  
  
-Esta vivo- pensó él con angustia.  
  
*****  
  
Ash se aproximo a la figura del hombre, quien dormía profundamente.  
  
No había ruido que se escuchase, levemente tomo asiento al lado de él colocando un solo dedo en su frente.  
  
-Sueños y pesadillas que delgada puede ser la línea que separa sus fronteras- exclamo.  
  
Hoy la vi llorar, nuevamente por mi culpa, yo le hice una promesa y la habrá de ver cumplida, pero antes tu y yo tenemos algo que arreglar- continuo el híbrido.  
  
*****  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?, no entiendo lo que sucede, pero puedo sentir que no estoy solo, trato de despertar sin éxito, ¿Será que estoy despierto? o es una pesadilla- exclamo Bill, quien caminaba a través de una luz que se intensificaba a cada paso hasta cegarlo.  
  
-Pesadilla, si ese es el nombre correcto- respondió Ash atrás de él. Bill volteo percatándose de la presencia de esa criatura a la cual llamo su éxito, su creación.  
  
El joven híbrido sonrió al ver la reacción del hombre frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué piensas ahora?-pregunto Ash ansioso de una respuesta  
  
-¿Qué pienso?, ja, creo que no sabes lo que haces, estúpida criatura- replico el científico altaneramente.  
  
-¿Eso crees?- exclamo el jovencito - estoy decepcionado- finalizo.  
  
Los minutos pasaron sin mas, el híbrido miro directamente a su rival. Bill se congelo al ver la expresión del chico, fría y calculadora como la de él, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno detrás de ese azul cristalino, no odio, no ira, no compasión.  
  
-¿A que le temes Bill?- se escucho la voz de Sapmew romper el silencio, mientras caminaba alejándose de él.  
  
-Yo no le temo a nada- contesto el hombre.  
  
-No es verdad Bill, yo puedo verlo en tus ojos, tienes miedo, tu mente me lo grita con todas sus fuerzas- continuo  
  
-Temes a lo que yo pueda hacer.  
  
-Lo gracioso es que tu pensaste que no sería así, ¿Cierto?.  
  
-creíste que permitiría que te defendieras, que tendríamos un enfrentamiento justo y tu una oportunidad.- exclamo el joven híbrido.  
  
-Bueno, pienso que deberías estar feliz; después de todo tu experimento fue todo un éxito, lograste crear aquello que tanto anhelabas.  
  
-He aquí el resultado de tus incesantes torturas- replico Ash mirando de nuevo al científico causante de todo ese dolor.  
  
-Crear al perfecto asesino - finalizo  
  
-No yo solo deseaba, yo...  
  
-No me digas que lo hacías por placer, sería muy decepcionante- replico Sapmew manteniendo su postura insensible.  
  
-Se que piensas que fue en voz de la ciencia, experimentar en criaturas inocentes, ignorar su dolor, golpearlos hasta acabar con sus vidas, son pequeños sacrificios que deben hacerse.  
  
-Pero ¿Has pensado para que ciencia?, no creabas una cura, o un método que ayudase a ningún ser vivo a excepción tuya- continuo.  
  
-Solo tu necesidad de superioridad, eso es todo- finalizo el híbrido.  
  
Conforme hablaba el escenario cambiaba hasta convertirse en ese laboratorio.  
  
-Entonces habré de concederte tu deseo- comento Sapmew desvaneciéndose del lugar.  
  
El cuarto estéril, se reflejaba a su alrededor.  
  
Una puerta se abrió, y una serie de hombre se aproximo al científico, vestidos justo como él acostumbraba cuando hacía sus pruebas.  
  
-Prepárenlo para realizar los estudios- dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-¿Preparar?, yo no soy un espécimen- grito Bill percatándose de que esa no era su voz.  
  
Miro al espejo frente a él, solo para percatarse de que ahora no era otro que el mismo niño que él había secuestrado, aquel que alguna vez respondió al nombre de Ash Ketchum.  
  
-¡NNNOOOOOOOO!- grito atrapado en esa pesadilla sin fin.  
  
*****  
  
El profesor Oak se encontraba despierto, sufría de insomnio desde la partida de Delia, la madre de Ash.  
  
Embargado por ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba descansar.  
  
Él había tratado de evitar que ella se fuera, pero sus intentos fueron nulos, no podía dejar de culparse por haber destruido una familia.  
  
Camino hasta la sala donde se sentó a pensar en los acontecimientos, en las posibilidades de un futuro alterno, donde ese accidente jamás sucedió y los Ketchum vivían juntos y felices.  
  
-No se culpe mas profesor- se escucho.  
  
-Esa voz, ¿Ash?- pregunto Samuel Oak levantándose de inmediato.  
  
Sapmew se encontraba frente a él.  
  
-Se que nunca quiso herirme, que me defendió aunque sabía que no había posibilidad de hacer algo, que deseo proteger a mi madre y que fue usted quien retiro esas cadenas que me atrapaban en la debilidad.  
  
-Lamento todo lo sucedido profesor, pero no se culpe mas, el pasado no puede cambiarse, sin embargo el futuro si.  
  
-Piense en eso.  
  
Con esas palabras le entrego una muestra de sangre que tenía en un pequeño frasco.  
  
-Se que usted puede lograrlo- finalizó el joven híbrido, para desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
*****  
  
Brock y Misty dormían al lado de la cripta, no se percataron del regreso de Ash, ni tampoco sintieron cuando él los saco de ahí, transportándolos a un lugar mas seguro. Finalmente volvió a su esfera, no sin antes dejar una simple nota que decía.  
  
Lo siento mucho.  
  
*****  
  
3 semanas después  
  
-Así que este es el lugar- exclamo Misty mirando al gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos.  
  
-Efectivamente- contesto Sapmew a su lado.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto la pelirroja con seriedad.  
  
-Lo estoy- respondió el híbrido, quien finalmente había acepta vivir nuevamente en el mundo humano, con el apoyo de sus amigos y sin hacer evidente su condición o nombre.  
  
Ambos entraron a la estructura hasta el tercer piso, caminaron por el pasillo deteniéndose en el número 305.  
  
Aquí estamos- dijo el joven observando la puerta.  
  
El timbre sonó 2 veces  
  
Delia abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero no encontró a nadie en el pasillo.  
  
-Me pregunto ¿Quién habrá sido?- exclamo cerrando nuevamente, cuando se percato de una carta que descansaba a sus pies.  
  
Indecisa miro el sobre blanco y sin remitente.  
  
-¿Qué será esto?- se pregunto abriéndola lentamente.  
  
Madre: Tal vez la espera fue tan larga, Cual sublime destello de la aurora, Fui un ayer, soy un hoy, seré un mañana, Ideal de tu esencia protectora.  
  
-Ash y Misty caminaban alejándose del lugar.  
  
Me forjaste de amor, mezcla de sueños, Producto de tu ser y tus entrañas, Cediste a mi piel tantos empeños Que aún cuando lo niegas, no me engañas.  
  
-Tomados de la mano, volvían a casa, seguros de que sin importar lo que sucediera se tendrían hasta el final.  
  
Sé bien que tu me aceptas si me piíllas, En algo que no deseas que haga, Que arrancas con tus besos las astillas, Cuando el dolor en mi alma se propaga.  
  
-A las afueras en el bosque los esperaba un amigo en común.  
  
Mas que una madre, eres una amiga, Me proteges como Atenea en la batalla, Las huellas de mi vida son la intriga, Ante los cuales tu paciencia estalla.  
  
-Pikachu corrió hasta su entrenador y amigo. Mewtwo había cuidado de él.  
  
Eco al fin, a tu imagen y semejanza, Con un saco de consejos de decoro, Este día como otros en mi andanza, Reconozco que eres mi único tesoro.  
  
-Juntos desaparecieron de ese lugar en ese glorioso día.  
  
Madre mía, no ahora sino siempre, Se que tengo unos brazos que me alientan, Si el sendero es abril o es diciembre,  
  
-Una lágrima se asomo desde los ojos de la mujer quien leía cada línea de esa carta.  
  
Pues me llenas de amor y experiencia, Que me hacen comprender que aún me falta, Darle gracias a dios por tu existencia.  
  
-Así, después de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Delia Ketchum quien abrazo esa simple hoja llevándola hasta su corazón.  
  
Las lagrimas caían en el piso como lluvia de verano. La luz había vuelto a sus pupilas, la esperanza a su mente y la fe a su corazón; porque aquellas palabras solo podían haber sido escritas por un hijo, lleno de amor hacia su madre.  
  
-Gracias Ash- replico la mujer mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana.  
  
FIN  
  
Arken elf: Me despido y espero que les haya agradado esta historia, LE AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE A ALDEMALIN, POR ESCRIBIR ESTA POESÍA PARA MI FANFIC. Y a todos por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Si alguien desea utilizar algún personaje o idea de esta historia o de experimento de vida, será un honor para mí que lo hagan, siempre y cuando me avisen para poder leerla. Hasta pronto y gracias por todo. ATTE su autora Arken elf, cualquier comentario será bien recibido. 


End file.
